I Honestly Love You
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Bob and Nora come home one night from their Valentine Day date only to find the basement a mess, Lindy and Garrett yelling at one another, Jasmine crying, Delia's trying to stop the fight, and Logan is completely missing. What happened? (Larrett and Jogan) Disclaimer: I Didn't Do It. (Story better then Summary)
1. What Happened?

I Honestly Love You (No Not You) - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one for a new story! Anyway know a lot of you looked at the last one but forget that one this one is better at least in my opinion. So when I re-read that other one I came up with this way better so yeah. I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter one!**

**Main pairings - Larrett and Jogan!**

* * *

Chapter 1

What Happened?

"- So glad we actually got a chance to go out tonight." Nora explained with a smile as she and her husband Bob walked into their house late on a Friday afternoon.

"Same here." Bob said with happiness as he closed the door behind them.

Both had just gotten back from their date night and neither one of them could thank Lindy enough for it. Earlier that day Lindy had told them to go out and have some fun since they had been working so hard for the past week both with their new promotions. She had even promised that she's watch the house and Logan while they were

"Remind me to thank Lindy the next time we see her." Bob added as Nora turned to her husband smiling and nodding.

"Definitely." Nora added as she moved closer to husband.

As they inched closer and closer they were almost at a kiss when something stopped them. In fact it made them stop so suddenly they jumped back in shock and turned to where the source of the noise was coming which was coming from the kitchen. It had sounded like something fell and crashed, their questioned were answered with

"- YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"OH IF I'M SUCH AN IDIOT THEN HOW COME YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING EITHER!?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT -"

Sadly they stopped listening and looked at one another with worry. Only because that had sounded like their own daughter Lindy and her friend Garett yelling. So the two headed for the basement and realized their hunch was right as soon as they finished walking down the steps. Not only were they right; but they were shocked.

In front of them was their basement only a mess. Lindy and Garett were standing on either side of the room glaring at one another still shouting. Jasmine was shaking her head and her makeup was running from her crying; Logan was nowhere to be found; and Delia was trying to stop Lindy and Garett from killing one another.

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!?" Bob yelled making all the kids stop what they were doing and jump in shock. Heck Lindy and Garett even stopped arguing.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Lindy Jasmine Delia and Garett yelled at once.

Everyone went silent after that statement. The only sound you could hear was the small sniffles from Jasmine trying to stop herself from crying more. Nora and Bob had no idea what to think about the situation as they looked at each child standing in the room. So finally one of them decided to break the silence.

"So - is anyone going to answer our question?" Nora asked as she eyed all four kids who just blinked back.

"No?" Bob asked as he eyed the kids. "Fine then I guess we'll have no choice but to call the rest of your parents; I'm sure they'd find a way to make you talk." Bob

"P-Please don't w-we'll tell you." Jasmine stated instantly through her sniffles as she blew her noise into a tissue.

"Jaz!" Lindy cried out in annoyance as she sent Jasmine a death glare.

"I'm s-sorry." Jasmine whispered as she wiped her eyes off slowly while Nora and Bob watched the scene in front of them.

"No you're not you little -" Lindy began only to be cut off by her parents.

"Okay whoa!" Bob called as he stopped Lindy from saying what she was about to say to Jasmine. "Back up you guys - what is going on here!?" Bob asked once more.

"Do we have to tell you?" Delia asked with worry as she finally spoke up. "It's a really long story and it's kind of bad on what happened." Delia explained with a frown.

"Yes you do." Nora added as Delia nodded in understandment. "All of you have a sit." Nora instructed as she indicated to the couch and chairs.

All four friends' well frienemies now sat down at various spots trying to avoid one another. Lindy and Garett sat on opposite ends of the couch with Delia sitting in the middle of them so they wouldn't try to fight again; and Jasmine sat on the chair to the right that sat near the foosball table. Nora and Bob stood to the left of them.

"Well -" Nora began as he looked at the four friends. "- Were waiting." Nora explained as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah the soon you tell us; the better." Bob explained as he crossed his arms as well. "- And where is Logan?" Bob asked with worry and interest.

"That's actually part of this story." Delia piped up while gesturing her hands as she spoke.

"I see and who's gonna be the first to tell us about this really bad story you all said it was?" Nora asked as she eyed each of the kids.

Silence came over them once more as everyone looked at one another to see who would start the story this time. However when no one said anything they all looked back at Nora and Bob who just sent them a meaningful look and instantly they all decided to break the silence; well Delia did.

"Hey Lindy - why don't you start the story you always do?" Delia asked as she turned and looked at Lindy who sat on her left.

"Oh I see just because I always start the story you just assume I'm going to every time?" Lindy asked in annoyance as she leaned back on the couch and crossed her

"No I -" Delia began as Nora cut her off while waving her arms around in frustration.

"Ugh! Just someone tell us the story!" Nora cried as everyone turned to her. "Was why Lindy and Garett fighting and why was Jasmine crying!?" Nora asked with worry.

"- And where is your brother!?" Bob asked while eyeing Lindy.

"Fine!" Lindy stated as she sat up and leaned forward. "Before I start you might want to sit down." Lindy explained. Together they shared the chair that was on the right.

"Alright so what happened?" Bob asked for the millionth time as they sat down and looked back at the kids.

"I guess this all started Monday before the big Valentine's Day school dance -" Lindy began as everyone listened. "- I was at my locker when Jasmine came up to me."

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway thanks for reading and I wonder how did they end up like this and where in the world is Logan? Guess we'll find out soon! But yeah thanks again and please remember to review! Chapter two will hopefully be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Unhappy Conversations

I Honestly Love You (No Not You) - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys ROCK! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter not much just mainly them talking a lot so yeah. More will happen in the next few chapters. So as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter two! :) **

* * *

Chapter 2

Unhappy Conversations

* * *

**_Recap_**

"Fine!" Lindy stated as she sat up and leaned forward. "Before I start you might want to sit down." Lindy explained. Together they shared the chair that was on the right.

"Alright so what happened?" Bob asked for the millionth time as they sat down and looked back at the kids.

"I guess this all started Monday before the big Valentine's Day school dance -" Lindy began as everyone listened. "- I was at my locker when Jasmine came up to me."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Lindy's POV**

_Monday morning found me at my locker getting my books for my morning classes. As I got my books I checked myself in the small mirror that was on my locker door that Jasmine had put in there a while ago without me even knowing until I saw it there. So as I finished and closed my locker I had turned to find Jasmine herself running up to me with excitement._

_"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Jasmine stated as she ran up to me and began to jump up and down making me jump up and down with her as people looked at us like we were weird._

_"Jaz!" I yelled finally stopping myself from jumping up and down. "What are you so happy about!?" I asked with interest making sure I was loud enough for her to hear so she'd stop._

_"The school dance!" Jasmine squealed as jumped and clapped once more only for me to grab her shoulders and stop her. "Sorry." Jasmine apologized as she calmed herself down._

_"Okay." I said with a smile. "But Jaz; why are you excited about the school dance?" I asked with confusion._

_"How dare you even ask that question?" Jasmine stated as she crossed her arms. "I'm excited because this time it's girls ask guys." Jasmine explained as I groaned._

_"Great another reason I don't want to go." I stated as I began to walk away._

_"What!?" Jasmine asked in confusion and shock as she caught up with me and stopped me from walking. "You don't want to go? Why?" Jasmine asked with worry and shock._

_"Because one I don't want to deal with all this hype - " I began as Jasmine gasped. " - And two I don't even know who to ask to the dance I don't like anyone." I explained._

_"So we'll find you someone!" Jasmine explained with excitement as I groaned and rolled my eyes while watching her jump up and down._

_Instantly I walked away leaving Jasmine there to chase after me as I headed to my first class of the day. While I walked away I shook my head at Jasmine who kept calling for me down the hall. Honestly the only reason I was ignoring her was because I didn't want to talk about the school dance. I just wanted to focus on myself and my classes._

**End of Flashback**

**No One's POV**

"Wait so all this started because Lindy didn't want to talk about the school dance?" Nora asked as Lindy and Jasmine nodded.

"That still doesn't tell us why Lindy was down here fighting with Garrett and why Jasmine was crying." Bob explained as he crossed his arms and eyed the kids.

"Yeah and it doesn't tell us where Logan is either." Nora added as Lindy Jasmine Delia and Garrett all groan.

"You're not going to drop that subject until we tell you are you?" Lindy asked with a frown as Bob and Nora shook their head.

"Nope you four better get back to telling the story." Bob explained as he gestured to the four kids in front of him.

"He's right." Nora explained as she smiled at her husband who smiled back. "So - who's gonna tell the story next?" Nora asked with interest.

"I g-guess I can." Jasmine piped up as everyone turned and looked at making her lean back against her seat and then sitting back up.

"Go on." Bob said as he gave Jasmine his full attention.

"Well I guess after our morning conversation I the school dance talk kept bugging Lindy and well -" Jasmine began as she frowned once more.

**Flashback**

**Jasmine's POV**

_Lunch finally came around which meant that I would be able to continue my attempt at convincing Lindy to come to the dance with Delia and I. So as soon as the bell rang for lunch I made my to the cafeteria to find Logan and Garrett already sitting at our lunch table. I smile as my eyes land on Logan but then I stop myself and go and get lunch. _

_"Hey guys." I greeted as I sat on the opposite side of the table from Logan and Garrett who greeted me back. _

_" - But if you say yes then Tiffany can't ask you." Logan explained as Garrett sent him a look as Logan took a sip of his orange juice._

_"You think Tiffany's going to ask me?" Garrett asked with slight hope in his voice._

_"How can she not!?" Jasmine asked suddenly making both boys turn to her with interest. "You'd be a great guy to go to the dance with and any girl would be lucky." Jasmine explained._

_"Aw thanks Jaz." Garrett smiled back as Jasmine nodded and took a bit of her sandwich she had. "But what about you? Are you asking anyone to the dance?" Garrett asked with interest._

_"I might have someone in mind." Jasmine smiled as she sent a quick glance at Logan. _

_"Cool well good luck." Garrett added as I nodded and looked back down at my food. _

_Logan and Garrett went back to their conversation while I eat my lunch in silence. I didn't mind honestly but I really wanted to talk to Lindy about the dance and instantly I began to wonder where she was. Basically I had answered my own question when she and Delia came walking up to our table with their lunches as well._

_"Hey guys." Lindy and Delia greeted as they sat down next to me while Logan Garrett and I greeted them back. _

_"So what are you guys talking about?" Delia asked with interest as she took a bite of her salad. _

_"The school dance and who we think is gonna ask us." Logan explained with a smile as Lindy groaned. _

_"You're talking about that to!?" Lindy asked with annoyance as the boys nodded to confirm their answer. "I don't get it why is everyone obsessed with this dance!?" Lindy questioned._

_"Because the Valentine Day dance is the biggest school event of the year and everyone knows it." Garrett explained with a smile as Lindy sent him a look which he ignored. _

_"Plus we only have this dance once a year." Logan added as he, Delia, Garrett and I nodded in agreement while Lindy frowned and crossed her arms... _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**A/N - Well there chapter two! Not much I know it might not make sense but it will soon enough just bare with me! Anyway you'll find out why I stopped it there. So yeah thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter three will be up soon hopefully thanks! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Change of Plans

I Honestly Love You (No Not You) - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway I PROMISE there will be some Jogan but this story is mainly Larrett as you can tell but there will be some Jogan just bear with me! Also I will admit I don't know where this is going so if it's not making sense to you at all feel free to pm me for suggestions or questions I will be happy to take both! Finally I own nothing from IDDI sadly so please enjoy chapter three! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Change of Plans

* * *

**_Recap_**

_"You're talking about that to!?" Lindy asked with annoyance as the boys nodded to confirm their answer. "I don't get it why is everyone obsessed with this dance!?" Lindy questioned._

_"Because the Valentine Day dance is the biggest school event of the year and everyone knows it." Garrett explained with a smile as Lindy sent him a look which he ignored._

_"Plus we only have this dance once a year." Logan added as he, Delia, Garrett and I nodded in agreement while Lindy frowned and crossed her arms..._

**_End of Flashback_**

**No One's POV**

"Okay I don't get it; why was Lindy so annoyed and upset with the school dance talk?" Bob asked with confusion as he looked at everyone while they all eyed Lindy.

"You all know why!" Lindy snapped as she leaned back against the couch and crossed her arms.

"Which is!?" Nora asked as she eyed all the kids as well who looked guiltily at them. "Not talking okay." Nora added as she knew she wasn't gonna get them to talk.

"Since you won't tell us why Lindy doesn't want to do anything with the dance why don't you tell us what happened next?" Bob asked as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"I guess I can tell on." Garrett stated as both adults turned to face him.

"Aright Garrett what happened after the conversation at lunch?" Nora asked with interest as placed her head on her fist which was leaning on her leg.

"Well later that day after the conversation at lunch we Jasmine, Lindy, Logan and I were hanging out at Rumble Juice after school had ended..." Garrett began as he

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's Pov_**

_"- If you still don't have an idea on who you want to go to the dance with we really can just find you a guy very easily." Jasmine explained for the millionth time that day as we all groaned while Lindy frowned._

_"Jaz I told you I don't want to go; okay so just lay off." Lindy stated making Jasmine frown while Lindy sipped her smoothie._

_"Still going at it?" I asked as I joined the two girls with Logan and our smoothies; Lindy looked at me with a sad face and nodded. "You know I'm surprised you're not going." I explained as Lindy eyed me with interest._

_"Why?" Lindy asked with curiosity as I leaned back on the chair I was sitting on and put my legs up on the table in front of me._

_"I heard Sheri was going to be there." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders. "But I guess that could be just a rumor." I finished as I smirked to myself._

_"WHAT!?" Lindy yelled suddenly while jumping up from her seat making everyone else jump at her sudden action._

_"Lindy calm down it's just Sheri." Jasmine replied while sending me a death glare._

_"Just Sherri!?" Lindy questioned with shock at her friends. "You know that if Sheri is going then I have to go! I can't let her beat me out!" Lindy explained as she crossed her arms while looking at each of us._

_"Wait; so you didn't want to go to the dance before; but now that you know that Sherri is possibly going you want to go?" Logan asked with confusion._

_"YES!" Lindy stated as everyone looked at he in disbelief; however Lindy decided to ignore our looks and turn to Jasmine. "You have to help me find a date for the dance! And the perfect dress and everything else! If Sherri is going I don't want stand out to her and give her a reason to talk up to me." Lindy pleaded with a smile._

_"Why should I?" Jasmine asked with a hurtful tone in her voice. "You didn't want to go to the dance when I kept asking you to." Jasmine explained._

_"I know and I'm sorry but come on its Sherri! I know you don't like her either so please!?" Lindy pleaded once more while folding her hands and getting on one knee._

_"Yeah Jaz help her!" I stated in a mocking tone to annoy Jasmine as she sent me another death glare._

_"Fine!" Jasmine stated finally caving in while Lindy began to jump for joy. I just laughed while Jasmine and Logan both sent me looks._

**_End of Flashback_**

**No One's Pov**

"Wait now I'm really confused." Bob pointed out as he eyed all the kids while he placed his elbow on his knee and his hand on his chin. "If Lindy didn't want to go to the dance before now why did she? Just because Garrett mentioned that some Sherri kid would be there?" Bob asked as the four friends nodded.

"Pretty much." Jasmine piped up.

" - And who is this Sherri girl again?" Nora asked with confusion as Lindy sighed in annoyance.

"My enemy." Lindy replied. " - Which if I might add is the reason I hate school dance's and have been against them this whole story." Lindy added as he parents

"That makes a little sense I guess not really since we don't know that story." Bob added as Nora nodded in agreement. "But anyway where was Delia during all this conversation after school thingy?" Bob asked as he placed air quotes around his question.

"Oh - " Delia began as she laughed a little and then frowned. " - I had to stay home and rub lotion my grandma's feet." Delia explained as everyone made a grossed out expression on their faces.

"Gross...but okay." Nora stated as she and Bob sent looks at one another. "But what I want to know out of this whole flashback was that why did Garrett mention this Sherri person in the first place if everyone hated her?" Nora asked as she looked back and forth between the kids once more.

"Oh well you see that's part of the story." Lindy explained instantly with a death glare towards Garrett. "Turns out there was more theory behind that statement then I thought." Lindy explained as she leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms and legs in annoyance.

"Well then why don't one of you tell the story on then?" Nora asked as she raised an eyebrow at them. "You know explain why you and Garrett were fighting; why Jasmine was crying and why you brother is still missing!?" Nora asked with hope.

"Alright well the next day at school Jasmine and I were by her locker trying to find me a date for the dance..." Lindy began as everyone began to listen.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! Anyway like I said I know there's not very much Jogan but there a sub b plot couple basically in this but there will be some Jogan moments so stay with me! Finally thanks for reading and please review! Chapter four will be up soon! :) – DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Advice and Help

I Honestly Love You (No Not You) - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter not a lot but a little. So yeah! Also I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter four and once more if anything ever confuses you and you don't understand something feel free to pm me or ask in a review. I can try to answer your question without giving anything away. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Advice and Help

* * *

**_Recap_**

_"Alright well the next day at school Jasmine and I were by her locker trying to find me a date for the dance..." Lindy began as everyone began to listen._

* * *

**Flashback**

**Lindy's Pov...**

_"- Oh what about that guy he's kind of cute." Jasmine said as she and I stood by her locker Tuesday morning trying to find me a date for the school dance._

_"I don't think so." I replied as I shook my head with a frown. "Lucas isn't that cute; sure he has pretty eyes but everything else just doesn't work for me." I explained as Jasmine nodded in understandment as we continued to look around the hall._

_"Well what do you like in a guy then?" Jasmine asked as she turned to her locker and pulled out a notebook and a pencil to write stuff down. "It would honestly help if I had some kind of idea on what your even looking for." Jasmine explained as Lindy turned to her and began to think._

_"First I want a guy who is kind." I explained as Jasmine nodded and wrote it down. "Secondly I want a guy who is smart and understanding." I added with a smile. "So finally I want a guy who will accept me for me and who will accept my brother and you guys." I finished as Jasmine nodded and wrote it all down._

_"Aw so cute!" Jasmine squealed as I laughed and rolled my eyes._

_"What about you Jaz?" I asked as she stopped squealing and jumping around to look at me with confusion._

_"Hu?" Jasmine asked as she eyed me and tore the piece of paper out of the notebook and handed to me while throwing her notebook and her pencil into her locker._

_"We've been so busy trying to find me a date; what about you? Who are you taking to the dance?" I asked with interest as she sent me a nervous glance._

_"A date? Pfft...Yeah I have a date; well not yet; but I will because I have someone in mind and I'm not sure if I should ask him or if..." Jasmine began as she started to babble on and on. Finally I decided to stop her from talking so much before she stops breathing._

_"Jaz -" I stated as I waved my hands in front her face making her snap out of it and turn to me. "- I'm sure whoever you want to take to the dance will say yes if you ask him." I replied with a smile as she sent me a soft smile as well. "After all; any boy would be lucky to go with you." I finished._

_"Really?" Jasmine asked as I nodded. "Yeah - your right!" Jasmine stated. "After all its girls ask boys." She added as I nodded once more._

_"Right; so just go for it." I explained as she smiled once more._

_"I will." Jasmine stated as she and I high fived and then got serious once more. "But really you need to pick a guy the dance is in three days!" Jasmine exclaimed._

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"So did you even know who Jasmine was talking about at the time?" Nora asked as Lindy shook her head. "I guess that part kind of make sense now." Nora added.

"It does?" Bob asked with confusion as he tuned to his wife.

"Yeah I mean Lindy and Jasmine were obviously fighting about it which caused Jasmine ended up with Jasmine crying." Nora explained as Bob nodded in understand

"She is right; right?" Bob asked as the four friends nodded.

"That is one of the reason's Jasmine was crying; but were not done with the story yet; so you haven't heard the whole thing!" Delia stated as Bob and Nora eyed her.

"Alright Delia why don't you tell on then since you're not done telling it?" Nora asked with a look as she crossed her arms.

"Aw do I have to?" Delia asked with a frown. "Can't Garrett tell it!?" Delia asked as she indicated to Garrett.

"Uh...pass!" Garrett stated making Delia glare at him.

"Fine - " Delia stated as she crossed her arms and sighed. " - Well after that happened in the morning; lunch came around once more for us and..." Delia began.

**Flashback**

**Delia's Pov...**

_Lunch came around and for the first time in a while I was surprised to see that I was the first one sitting at the table. Either way I didn't worry for long as Garrett joined me with an annoyed look on his face as he placed his backpack on the table and sat down. At first I decided to shrug it off but it kept bothering me._

_"Okay what's wrong with you!?" I asked as Garrett looked up at me. "What's got you in such a mood?" I asked once more as he just glared at me._

_"Girls." Garrett replied in one breath as he turned to his backpack and pulled out his homework to start working on it._

_"Oh -" I began as I took a bit of my sandwich. "No one ask you to the dance yet?" I asked as he turned and sent me a glare once more._

_"No!" Garrett defended instantly as I held up my hands in surrender. "Lindy and - "Garrett began as he stopped himself. "Never mind it's stupid." He finished._

_"How can it be stupid?" I asked with confusion. "Garrett whatever it is you can talk to me about it." I explained as he shook his head and went back to his homework._

_Silence came over us after that and honestly it was a little awkward. I was just happy that the silence was over when Logan and Lindy came into the lunch room while greeting us once they reached our table. Jasmine so joined from the lunch line as well and they all began a conversation as I listened._

_" - Help - Something?" Jasmine asked while looking at me. "Delia." Jasmine stated as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Deals!" Jasmine yelled making me_

_"What!?" I asked in confusion while turning to her._

_"Did you even heard what I asked you?" Jasmine asked as I shook my head. Honestly I had been focusing on Garrett; something was definitely off with that kid._

_"No." I replied with honesty. "What were you asking?" I asked with wonder as she playfully rolled her eyes at me._

_"If you could help me with something today after school?" Jasmine asked as I nodded and smiled._

_"Only if you help me with something in return." I replied as she nodded as well. "Something's up with someone I know and I want to figure it out." I explained_

_"What do you mean?" Logan asked in confusion as I shook my head._

_"Never mind." I replied; it was best to tell Jaz about Garrett after school when I was helping her with whatever she needed help with._

_Little did I know that helping her after school today was going to lead to something shocking that I would have never thought of even happening in a life time..._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! Cliffy! And hm...seems like Delia knows something's up with Garrett and it seems like Jasmine has something up her sleeve. What could it be!? Anyway thanks for reading and it looks like things are getting interesting. So yeah thanks again and chapter five will be up soon! Remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Confession Number One

I Honestly Love You (No Not You) - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter and from the one's before it you guys ROCK! Anyway more happens in this chapter and EPP sorry I'm fangirling here lol. So I figured since the new IDDI episode is on tonight i would upload a new chapter before it comes on so you can have something to do while waiting! But without telling you anything I will let you read it for yourself but it has something to do with Jasmine (evil cackle) I mean what...!? Anyway I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter five! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Confession Number One

* * *

**_Recap_**

_"No." I replied with honesty. "What were you asking?" I asked with wonder as she playfully rolled her eyes at me._

_"If you could help me with something today after school?" Jasmine asked as I nodded and smiled._

_"Only if you help me with something in return." I replied as she nodded as well. "Something's up with someone I know and I want to figure it out." I explained_

_"What do you mean?" Logan asked in confusion as I shook my head._

_"Never mind." I replied; it was best to tell Jaz about Garrett after school when I was helping her with whatever she needed help with._

_Little did I know that helping her after school today was going to lead to something shocking that I would have never thought of even happening in a life time..._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**No One's Pov...**

"Seriously -" Bob began as everyone looked at him in confusion. "- Now I am really confused about what is going on!" Bob exclaimed as he frowned at the group.

"What do you mean?" Delia asked as she crossed her arms and frowned. "I thought I explained that last part perfectly." Delia explained as she shook her head.

"You did; that was actually what happened." Jasmine replied finally calming down her crying after all this time.

"But if that was what happened then why was Garrett acting strange and why did he bring up Sherri?" Bob asked as he eyed Garrett hoping to find an answer.

"- Yeah and why did Jasmine need Delia's help if Lindy told her to go for it with Logan?" Nora asked as well while the four friends groaned in annoyance.

"Were getting to all those answers." Lindy explained as Jasmine, Delia, and Garrett nodded in agreement.

"Alright then what happened next?" Bob asked as everyone went quiet for a moment. "No one wants to tell?" Bob asked as he eyed his wife and nodded.

"Looks like I get to call the parents!" Nora stated as she stood up making everyone jump up and protest instantly.

"The tell us what happened." Bob demanded as he crossed his arms once more while glaring at all of the kids who had sat back down slowly.

"I guess I can tell on from there." Jasmine said as she raised her hand to show that she was willing to go. "Later that day after school Delia and I were at my house.."

**Flashback**

**Jasmine's Pov...**

_Delia and I sat at my house waiting for my mom and dad to leave. Honestly though the reason I was waiting for them to leave was because I didn't want any more ears learning about my crush on Logan. Yup! Tonight I was gonna tell Delia who I was asking to the dance and I was really hoping this wouldn't blow up in my face._

_"Now that they're gone we can finally talk about what we need help with." Delia explained suddenly as I nodded in agreement and smiled._

_"Alright where do you want to start then?" I asked as I sat up in the chair that I was sitting on._

_"I was thinking we could start with you." Delia explained as I smiled a little. "I mean you asked first and it sounds more important than mine." Delia added._

_"Sounds good to me!" I stated with a smile as I bent forward closer to her as she did the same. "Now what I'm about to tell you is very secrete you can't tell anyone."_

_"Okay." Delia stated as she nodded in understandment._

_"No I'm serious you have to promise to keep this between me and you until I do what I need to do; promise!?" I asked with a serious tone._

_"Yes! I promise." Delia stated as I smiled at her. "Now what is it!? What do you need help with!?" Delia asked with annoyance as she jumped out of her seat._

_"Okay gosh calm down." I explained as she did. "What I need help with is - " I began only to stop and take a deep breath. " - is asking Logan to the dance." I_

_For a moment silence came over us and I was really worried at what Delia was thinking on the news. As I tried to read her expression I noticed it changed from shock to confusion to shock once more and then finally she began to smile. What really threw me off was when she started to squeal of happiness making me jump in shock_

_"OH I KNEW IT!" Delia squealed as she jumped up and down in happiness._

_"What!?" I asked in shock as I stood up and grabbed Delia by the shoulders and got her stop jumping. "What do you mean you knew!?" I asked once more._

_"Easy I just knew you liked him!" Delia stated with a smile as I groaned._

_"But how!? When!? Wh - " I began once more only for Delia to cut me off._

_"I knew since the Slumber Party at Lindy's." Delia explained as I made an "o" shape with my mouth. "You weren't exactly hiding it." Delia explained as I mentally_

_"Well since you know you're not weirded out by it and you're not mad?" I asked as Delia shook her head which of course made me smile._

_"Weirded out? Maybe a little? But mad? No! I think it's great that someone actually likes likes him." Delia explained as she hugged me with happiness._

_"Awesome! So you'll help me then?" I asked as we pulled away from the hug._

_"Of course!" Delia stated as we sat back down where we had been sitting before; only this time we were talking about the plans for me to ask Logan to the dance..._

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"Hold the phone!" Lindy shouted instantly while jumping up making everyone jump as well in their seats as she turned to Jasmine. "So Delia knew before me!?"

"I wanted to tell y-you but I d-din't know how you'd react." Jasmine explained softly as she tried not cry again only for Lindy to start yelling once more.

"But you knew I would be mad! I mean it's LOGAN! Of all people!" Lindy yelled while Jasmine stood up to defend herself this time.

"Why do you even care!? I mean you have a crush on GARRETT! Of all people! So why does it matter if I like Logan or not!?" Jasmine asked with confusion.

"Wait just a minuet!" Nora called as everyone stopped and went quiet. "Back up here! What is even going on!?" Nora asked once more.

"Yeah I don't get it why are you fighting about this? I mean you're friends right? So shouldn't you be happy for one another?" Bob asked in one breath.

"Excattly there suppose to be happy for one another!" Garrett cut in as Lindy, Jasmine, and Delia all sent a glare at him. "But there not." Garrett added softer.

"Because of you and Logan." Lindy cut in while sending another death glare towards him.

"Okay one more back up!" Nora called making everyone turn to her once more. "Before this fight get's bigger I would like it if you would continue the story." Nora explained as everyone sat back down in their seats.

"Yeah so would I! Who's gonna tell next!?" Bob asked with excitement in his voice; he really wanted to find out what happened next.

"I guess I can!" Garrett called deciding to break the silence that came over them after the question; everyone turned to him.

"Alright so what happened next Garrett?" Nora asked as she encouraged Garrett to go on.

"Well after that night with Jasmine and Delia I noticed the two acting strange the next day at school in the hallway and well..." Garrett began.

* * *

**A/N - EPPP! JOGAN! Anyway sorry there one of my favorite couples next to Larrett obviously lol. Anyway so what will happen next and will Delia and Jasmine succeed for Jasmine? And what about Garrett? Will Delia find out what's up with him? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter six will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Unwanted Listeners

I Honestly Love You (No Not You) - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! OMG! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! You're the reason why I make time from my busy schedule to update for you so thank you! :) Anyway as you know I don't update that much on weekdays because of school and drill practice. But drill practice was canceled due to weather cause we can't ride horses in the cold so I got a chance to work on this chapter tonight! But the reason I didn't update earlier is cause even though we didn't have drill either Tuesday or Thursday this week I am horse sitting for my trainer this week. I had to be at my barn on Monday and Wednesday and I have to go again tomorrow to let the girls out of there stalls so they can get some energy out so that's why I haven't updated a lot this week. Plus I've been focused on school. But anyway without any more talking I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter six! A bit happens in this chapter not a lot but it carries the story on so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Unwanted Listeners

* * *

**_Recap_**

_"Yeah so would I! Who's gonna tell next!?" Bob asked with excitement in his voice; he really wanted to find out what happened next._

_"I guess I can!" Garrett called deciding to break the silence that came over them after the question; everyone turned to him._

_"Alright so what happened next Garrett?" Nora asked as she encouraged Garrett to go on._

_"Well after that night with Jasmine and Delia I noticed the two acting strange the next day at school in the hallway and well..." Garrett began._

**Flashback**

**Garrett's Pov...**

_Wednesday morning found me sitting on the staircase in the main hall trying to do last minuet homework on my iPad. As I was typing away on my iPad I had taken a break to think by looking up into space. But as I did; I noticed that Jasmine and Delia were standing right across from me at Jasmine's locker talking about something._

_Deciding that I was getting nowhere with my homework I closed my iPad and stood up. Instantly I began to head over to where the girls were standing to greet them during this fine morning. However I stopped when I began to over hear some of their conversation..._

_"- So everything is planned for you to ask Logan." Delia explained with a smile as Jasmine smiled; I stood there with confusion. "All we can hope is for him to say_

_That was when my mouth dropped open in shock. I covered it quickly and ran behind Daisy Santiago and hid. She looked at me like I was a lost cause but said nothing anyway and didn't even fight back when I told her that I was on an undercover mission. Luckily she just bought it and continued to talk to her friends._

_"- him to say yes?" Jasmine asked with a frown and worry making Delia to shake her head._

_"He's gonna say yes Jaz." Delia stated instantly. "After all why wouldn't he!? You're cute, funny, kind, and you're his best friend!" Delia explained with a smile._

_"I guess you're right." Jasmine added as she smiled. "I guess I'm just nervous; I mean usually the guy asks me out but this time I'm asking him out." Jasmine_

_After that I gasped in shock and covered my mouth once more making Daisy turn and look at me weirdly once more. That was when I let go of her and apologized for well what just happened. So the conversation ended between the girls as I finished my awkward happenings with Daisy and her friends._

_When Delia and Jasmine walked away down the hallway in separate directions I began to have an argument with myself. I knew I had to tell Logan but if Jasmine was asking Logan out then wouldn't she want it to be a surprise? But if Delia knew then does that mean Lindy knew? All I knew was that I had to tell someone what was going on and that was when I took off running down the hallway looking for Lindy._

**End of Flashback**

"Wait!? You were the one that told Lindy!?" Jasmine questioned instantly as she jumped up and glared at Garrett.

"I had to! I didn't know who else to tell and Logan was out of the question!" Garrett explained while standing up as well.

"Okay hold up!" Bob called stopping the kids from arguing again. "How does any of this lead up to Lindy and Garrett fighting; Jasmine crying; Logan missing; and what the heck was Delia trying to figure out with Garrett!?" Bob asked all at once while everyone groaned once more; they were getting tired of telling the story.

"This has to do with the story because Jasmine and - " Delia began only for her to be cut off.

"Don't spoil the story!" Lindy shouted while jumping up as well.

"Well how about someone tell us the story then so no one spoils it?" Nora asked as she stepped in between the kids so they wouldn't start a fight.

"Yeah I would like to hear more!" Bob added as everyone sighed.

"Alright I guess I can tell next since Garrett came to me about Jasmine and Logan." Lindy explained as everyone turned and faced her.

"Carry on." Nora encouraged as she crossed her arms.

"So after Garrett overheard Jasmine and Delia he came running to me and found me in homeroom and..." Lindy began as everyone listened.

**Flashback**

**Lindy's Pov...**

_I was sitting in my assigned seat in homeroom while waiting for class to start. So far none of my other friends had shown up yet and Logan wasn't even here yet either; which was normal for him. So I sat here working on tomorrow's homework. I know I'm a nerd but I had nothing better to do; well until I hear my name._

_"Lindy!"_

_I looked up to see Garrett running into the room with a look on his face that kind of confused me. As I looked up he came running over to me and slapped his hands down onto my desk making me glare at him a little. He apologized and then sat in his seat instantly and scooted his desk closer to mine so we could talk easier._

_"Okay what's up!?" I asked with annoyance finally coming over me._

_"Jasmine and Logan are what's up!" Garrett stated with excitement as I looked at him in confusion._

_"What?" Lindy asked with confusion. **(If you seen Teen Beach Movie imagine Lindy asking that like Tanner does).**_

_"Wait -" Garrett began as he stood up and looked at Lindy with confusion. "- You mean you don't know?" Garrett asked as I shook my head._

_"No what!?" I asked with even more annoyance. "Garrett please just tell me! What's up with Jasmine and Logan!?" I asked finally hoping he would just tell me._

_"Jasmine wants to ask Logan out!" Garrett stated with happiness as Lindy stood up instantly._

_"Whatcha talking about Garrett!?" Lindy asked as she crossed her arms._

_"What I'm talking about is that Jasmine likes likes Logan and is going to ask him out on a date!" Garrett explained but a little slower with more empathizes._

_Suddenly a lot of emotions were coming over me and I had no idea what to think. Jasmine liked Logan? Since when and why? Of all people Logan!? And she didn't tell me!? That was when the bell rung for first period to start. But for some reason I actually ignored it and turned around and stormed right out of the classroom..._

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! Oh oh...Garrett told Lindy about Jasmine, Delia, and Logan. What's gonna happen next? Why is Lindy upset about all of this? Anyway thanks for reading and do not worry we will get to Garrett and Lindy as well; that is coming up soon so yeah! So thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter seven will be up soon! :) – DisneyChannelLover**


	7. A Fight?

I Honestly Love You (No Not You) - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews it means the world to me! You guys are AMAZING! Anyway here is some more IDDI craziness lol. Also more Jogan this chapter yeah and a little bit of something interesting happening oh...lol. So please enjoy chapter seven and I own nothing from IDDI sadly or Jogan and Larrett would have been a couple right of the bat lol. So enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

A Fight?

* * *

**Recap**

_Suddenly a lot of emotions were coming over me and I had no idea what to think. Jasmine liked Logan? Since when and why? Of all people Logan!? And she didn't tell me!? That was when the bell rung for first period to start. But for some reason I actually ignored it and turned around and stormed right out of the classroom..._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"Okay so to sum everything up so far; Garrett got Lindy to go to the dance by telling her that Sherri was going; Jasmine likes likes Logan and no one knew but Delia and then Garrett over heard the two talking and told Lindy? Right?" Bob asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

"But then why was Lindy mad and why did Garrett tell Lindy about Sherri in the first place?" Nora asked with confusion as she eyed the group once more.

"Funny you should ask all of that because - " Delia began as she was cut off.

"Stop!" Lindy yelled while making Jasmine, Delia, and Garrett jump. "You people suck at not trying to spoil the story." Lindy explained as she crossed her arms and

"Alright so why don't you tell the story on then?" Bob asked as Nora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and please tell us where was Logan all this time?" Nora asked in confusion as she sat down on one of the chairs in the basement.

"So - Lindy, Jasmine, Delia, Garrett - "Bob began as he leaned against the chair his wife sat on and crossed his arms. " - Were waiting." Bob explained.

"I guess I can tell next." Jasmine said as she sighed deeply.

"Go on." Nora added as she indicated to Jasmine.

"Well after Lindy stormed out of the classroom she came and found me in the middle of the hallway by the main entrance..." Jasmine began with a frown.

**Flashback**

**Jasmine's Pov...**

_I was standing in the hallway leaning against the staircase trying to keep my calm while I waited for Logan to walk through the main entrance. Knowing him he was going to be late like always and as soon as I saw him I was going to make my move and ask him! I smiled just at the thought but soon I was snapped out of it._

_The reason I was snapped out of my thoughts was because of Lindy! Before I knew what was happening or before I even had a chance to talk; Lindy had grabbed me by my shoulders turned me around and slammed me into the side of the staircase. Instantly I was shocked. I mean how could I not be!?_

_"Why didn't you tell me!?" Lindy questioned with a hint of annoyance and anger in her voice. "I thought we were best friends!?" Lindy questioned._

_"Hold up!" I answered back as I got her to let go of me. "First of I have no idea what you're talking about and secondly we are best friends!" I explained._

_Suddenly there was a sharp sound across the whole hallway. Pain ripped across my right check as I clutched it. This was insane! No doubt by now that half the school was watching and staring in shock at what had just happened between Lindy and I. I mean she had just slapped me; hard; and for no reason to!_

_"What the heck Lindy!?" I questioned while yelling at the top of my lungs._

_"Don't what the heck me!? I should be what the hecking you!" Lindy answered back as I stared at her in confusion._

_"Hu!?" I asked once more; seriously I was really confused._

_"Why couldn't you TELL ME!?" Lindy questioned with a frown._

_"Tell you what!?" I asked once more while she uncrossed her arms and began to flare them around while she spoke._

_"That you LIKE LOGAN!" Lindy shouted louder then she needed to._

_"Who likes me?"_

_My eyes widen as our fight was interrupted. Logan's voice made us turn to him and I frowned thinking that this was it; Logan was going to find out the truth and he was going to crush me and Lindy was going to hate me forever. Everyone was really watching now to see how this was going to play out; just great._

_"I don't know what's going on here -" Logan began while looking around with confusion. " - But I heard my name and that someone liked me." Logan finished._

_"Yeah that's because -" Lindy began as I stepped in front of her and cut her off._

_"- we love you as a best friend and a brother!" Jasmine finished earning herself a death glare from Lindy._

_"Oh I guess that makes sense." Logan piped in as half the school groaned and turned away and went back to their day._

**End of Flashback...**

**No One's Pov...**

"Hold on a sec I'm confused, Logan actually bought that excuse!?" Nora asked with confusion as Jasmine and Lindy nodded. "Pfft, okay that's hard to believe."

"Mom please it's Logan." Lindy explained as she looked at her mom with a are-you-kidding-me-look. "He ain't the sharpest crayon in the crayon box." Lindy finished.

"Eh; she has a point." Bob stated while crossing his arms making Nora turn and slightly smack him on the arm.

"Wow!" A voice stated from the steps behind everyone that came into the basement. "I feel the love!"

"LOGAN!" Lindy, Jasmine, Delia, Garrett, Nora, and Bob shouted all at once happy to see him in the room.

"Logan where have you been!?" Lindy asked as she rushed up her brother. "Are you okay!?" Lindy asked once more with worry.

"Oh don't act like you care!" Logan snapped all of sudden making Lindy jump back. "I'm still mad at you!" Logan added as he finished walking towards the group.

"Why?" Lindy asked with hurt. "I said I was sorry! How many times do you have to apologize!?" Lindy questioned as she indicated to herself.

"Oh I think we all know the answer to that." Garrett stated.

"Shut up Garrett!" Lindy hissed suddenly while sending him a death glare this time.

"Okay back up please!?" Nora asked as she held her hand out to the group to prove her point. "What is even going on here and where did Logan come from!?"

"Yeah someone – "Bob began as he looked at all the kids. "Just tell us what's going on here!"

"Alright fine we will." Lindy stated with annoyance. "Someone want to go on?" Lindy asked with hope so she didn't have to continue it like she has been most of the

"I guess I can since I'm here now." Logan replied as Lindy sighed in relief.

"So go on." Nora encouraged with interest.

"Wait! Where are in the story?" Logan asked as everyone groaned in response. "What!? I just got here!" Logan explained as he sat down on a chair.

"Were up to the fight between Lindy and Jasmine after I told Lindy that Jasmine liked you." Garrett explained as Logan made an "O" face and smiled.

"Alright well when I walked in on the two fighting at school..." Logan began as everyone listened to him talk for the first time that night.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seven! Yeah finally Logan came! Where was he? Well we'll find out! :) Anyway thanks for reading and hopefully this story is starting to make a little sense. Do not worry in the next chapter were about to have some Larrett as well ohh... So yeah thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter eight will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Confession Number Two

I Honestly Love You (No Not You) - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway I want to apologize for this chapter it is not my best chapter but it will do because it does help move the story a little and plus I had some writers block for this one; so yeah. Either way please still enjoy I own nothing from IDDI sadly and a bit does happen in this chapter during the flashbacks so it's gonna get interesting which means more trouble for our friends here so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Confession Number Two

* * *

**Recap**

_"Were up to the fight between Lindy and Jasmine after I told Lindy that Jasmine liked you." Garrett explained as Logan made an "O" face and smiled._

_"Alright well when I walked in on the two fighting at school..." Logan began as everyone listened to him talk for the first time that night._

* * *

**Flashback**

**Logan's Pov...**

_"Oh I guess that makes sense." I piped in as half the school groaned and turned away and went back to their day._

_"You've got to be kidding me!" Lindy stated with annoyance as I sent her a confused glance._

_"What do you mean?" I asked once more as she groaned and sent a look towards Jasmine who just shook her head and frowned._

_"How does Jasmine's last -" Lindy began as she was cut off by Garrett._

_"- it doesn't matter because what Jasmine is saying is true!" Garrett added as Lindy crossed her arms and glared at him; Jasmine glared at him too._

_"Look I don't know what's going on but someone better explain this to me before I storm out of here." I explained as I crossed my arms and eyed them._

_"It's fine Logan this is nothing you need to know anyway." Jasmine explained instantly with a soft voice as Lindy threw her hands up in frustration making us jump._

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Lindy yelled while turning to Jasmine. "OF COURSE THIS IS SOMETHING HE NEEDS TO KNOW!" Lindy added as Jasmine shook her head._

_"No it's not!" Jasmine snapped back making Garrett and I watch the girls back and forth as they fought._

_"Yes it is!" Lindy replied as she started to walk over to me. Jasmine stood there watching her while sending a warning look. "Logan there's something that Jasmine needs to absolutely tell you." Lindy explained with a smile as I looked at her with confusion._

_"What is it?" I asked as I glanced at Jasmine who looked down at her feet and then glanced at my sister who smiled at me._

_"This is hard to explain but I need you to listen to me alright?" Lindy asked as I nodded. "Well you see the thing is -" Lindy began as Jasmine suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stepped in front of Lindy while holding her arms up and stopping her from talking._

_"- Your sister likes Garrett!" Jasmine stated instantly making everything go quiet between us._

**End of Flashback...**

"I still can't believe that you just blurted that out just so you could keep your secrete about liking Logan." Delia explained as she laughed a little.

"Well I had no choice; it was the first thing that popped into my mind." Jasmine explained as she looked down at her feet with a frown while Lindy glared at her instantly.

"But you still could have said that I liked something else instead of Garrett." Lindy complained as she crossed her arms and huffed while Garrett frowned.

"Hurtful." Garrett stated instantly as he glanced at Lindy and then the floor and then Lindy once more.

"Alright back up here guys!" Bob called as everyone groaned while they got looks from the adults. "Don't take that tone with us -" Bob warned instantly.

"He's right you know." Nora added as everyone nodded this time and apologized.

"Before you go and ruin anything else; please continue the story and tell us what happens next?" Bob asked as he indicated for them to continue.

"Yeah." Nora agreed with a smile. "So Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia, Garrett, who's gonna tell the story now?" Nora asked as she crossed her arms while eyeing them.

"Sure why not." Delia stated instantly causing everyone to turn to her.

"But wait -" Jasmine began as she pointed to Delia with confusion. "- You weren't even there when all of this happened." Jasmine explained instantly.

"Yeah I was." Delia explained with annoyance towards Jaz. "I was standing by the crowd while all this went on and I was watching in shock." Delia finished.

"Oh yeah that's right." Jasmine began as she remembered what happened. "My bad." Jasmine added with a small laugh. "Please continue." Jasmine finished as well.

"So as I was saying -" Delia began as everyone turned back to her once more. "- After Jasmine exposed Lindy's secret - "Delia began once more with a slight smile.

**Flashback**

**Delia's Pov...**

_"- Your sister likes Garrett!" Jasmine stated instantly making everything go quiet between the four of them._

_I stood there in shock just like the rest of my friends as we all eyed Jasmine. So; as we all eyed her I began to walk forwards towards my friends to finally confront them on what was even going on. After all, it was weird to see the fight like this. Finally when I reached them which didn't take very long I managed to break the silence that followed them._

_"Wait! Lindy - You like Garrett!?" I asked still in utter shock as I tried to figure out if what Jasmine was telling us was true._

_"What!?" Lindy asked instantly with a death glare towards Jasmine. "Pfft, no!" Lindy protested as she shook her head._

_"Oh come on!" I called while Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, and Garrett all turned to me. "I know that's not true and so do they!" I explained while indicating to the rest of my friends._

_"Deals you're not serious are you!? I mean - me and Garrett!? Don't make me laugh." Lindy stated while trying to cover the truth only to earn a hurt look from Garrett._

_"Wow Lindy thanks." Garrett called with sarcasm as he glared at her._

_"Wait no - !" Lindy began as she turned to him. "- I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that it was a silly idea; I mean we are best friends!" Lindy explained with worry._

_"Best friends?" Jasmine asked as she walked closer to Lindy while shrugging her arms. "Yeah right; seems to me that you want you and Garrett to be more then friends." Jasmine explained as Lindy glared her eyes once more while sending her a stop-talking kind of look._

_"No I don't! What would make you say that!?" Lindy asked as Jasmine rolled her eyes and sighed._

_"You told me!" Jasmine explained as I nodded in agreement. "After the whole Lindy-Licious thing you told me that you liked liked Garrett." Jasmine explained with a slight smile._

_Silence came over us once more as all eyes landed on Lindy. Oddly enough Jasmine had gotten what she wanted which was to distract Lindy from telling Logan the truth about her crush. Either way things were still not looking good at all for any of them. Logan looked a little upset and confused, Jasmine was smiling, Lindy was worried, and Garrett was holding a bunch of different emotions at once on his face. _

_"Lindy -" Garrett began finally deciding to break the awkward silence as he watched her ever move. "- Is it true? Do you like like me?" Garrett asked making us watch the two with interest as Lindy stood there in thought and worry as she glanced at all of us for help. Lindy got ready to speak once more..._

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eight! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway sorry for this chapter like I said it wasn't my best and I had no idea where to end it and I was having a little writer's block for this one. So I wanted to end it while it still seemed good enough. But still I hope you enjoyed it and thanks so much for reading! Do not worry chapter nine will be up soon so please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks again! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. That Happened?

I Honestly Love You (No Not You) - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING! Seriously you're the reason I keep updating so thank you for all the amazing reviews! I'm really glad your liking this story thank again! Anyway I want to explain to you that the flashback in this chapter is pretty short, only because it finishes up the fight that has been happening for the last few chapters. So that's why. Don't worry though we still have a lot to cover so were not done yet my readers!**

**Also I own nothing from I Didn't Do It so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

That Happened?

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Lindy -" Garrett began finally deciding to break the awkward silence as he watched her every move. "- Is it true? Do you like like me?" Garrett asked making us watch the two with interest as Lindy stood there in thought and worry as she glanced at all of us for help. Lindy got ready to speak once more..._

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

**No One's Pov...**

"What!? No! Don't stop there!" Nora stated instantly as Delia stopped telling the story.

"She's right it was getting really good." Bob chimed in as the five friends could see how wrapped up in the story Bob and Nora were.

"Oh well thank you." Delia stated with a grin causing everyone else to look at her weirdly.

"You do know that's not what they meant right?" Lindy asked with confusion and worry as Delia sent her an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Look since the story was getting good can we please move it along?" Nora asked with a little bit of hope inside of her.

"Yeah someone want to go on and tell it next?" Bob asked as he looked at all the kids with interest.

"I guess I can tell you what happened next." Lindy stated as everyone turned to her instantly.

"Alright go on." Nora encouraged as she watched her daughter's movements.

"Well after Garrett asked me that question I began to panic a little and well..." Lindy began once more as she sighed at the memory.

**Flashback**

**Lindy's Pov...**

_"- Like you? Well I - You see I - "I began as I tried to figure out what to say without telling him the full truth, I couldn't believe Jaz would do this to me!" - Jasmine likes Logan!"_

_"Didn't we already cover that?" Logan asked with confusion as I face palmed while glaring at him._

_"Oh we did and that's why we're covering the fact that Lindy likes likes Garrett!" Jasmine stated as I sent a glare towards her as well._

_" - And were also going to cover the fact on how you can't be honest with my brother and tell him the truth!" I stated as well as she crossed her arms and glare at me this time._

_"At least I'm not a one upper who always has to have their way!" Jasmine snapped towards me as I jumped back in shock and that instantly made me mad._

_"Please I'd rather be a one upper then someone who can't be confident with their own self esteem because she has to live with a second face." I added as Jasmine gasped._

_"I can't believe you!" Jasmine yelled as she stomped her foot and turned her hands into fists._

_"- And I can't believe you!" I added as we got a little closer to one another ready to fight once more._

_"Guys! Stop fighting!" Garrett called as he stepped in between Jasmine and I. "You two are supposed to be best friends, so please stop!" Garrett explained as Jasmine and I groaned._

_"Stay out of this!" Jasmine and I yelled at the same time as we both turned around and stormed away in the opposite direction._

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"So that's it?" Bob asked with confusion as he sat up in his chair. "That's how the fight ended?" Bob asked once more as the five kids nodded.

"It had to end somehow right?" Logan asked with interest as Bob shrugged.

"I guess it makes sense." Nora added as she thought about what the kids had just told her in the flashbacks.

"Sure the fight makes sense but nothing else does." Bob explained as everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Delia asked with confusion. "I thought we were explaining everything perfectly fine?" Delia asked with a frown as she plopped down on a chair.

"You are." Bob stated instantly. "But I just don't get how this fight lead up to Logan missing and Garrett and Lindy yelling at one another and Jasmine crying." Bob finished.

"Funny you ask that; were about to get to that part of the story." Lindy explained as everyone nodded in agreement.

"So continue!" Nora stated as she indicated with her hands for them to go on. "Who wants to tell the story next?" Nora asked with interest.

"I guess I can tell you what happened next." Garrett explained as everyone turned to him this time. "You see after Lindy and Jasmine stormed off Logan, Delia, and I was left there to stare at our friends in shock and well this is what we decided to do about the situation..." Garrett began as everyone groaned at the story.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter nine! Hm...I wonder what's gonna happen next? Wow I also couldn't believe that would happen between Lindy and Jasmine. But you know things happen lol, so yeah thanks again for reading and please remember to review! Chapter ten will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Plans Into Action

I Honestly Love You (No Not You) - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Seriously it's the reason I keep updating and it's the reason I'm really happy because I'm really happy that you like this story! So yeah! :) Anyway Happy St. Patty's day everyone! I decided to update it because of St. Patty's and just because I wrote half the chapter in Math class today since we didn't do anything and because I'm in a good mood since Drill Practice went really well. Which is another reason I'm actually updating on a Tuesday when I normally don't. But by now you probably notice that this chapter is longer then the other one's and well I made it like that and plus that was just how it ended up being. Which I'm sure you're not complaining about which is good and plus it's also because the two flashbacks in this chapter have a lot explanation on what's going on with Logan, Garrett, and Delia and how they chose to handle the situation of Lindy and Jasmine. So without giving anything away I will say that I do not own anything from IDDI because if I did Lindy and Garrett would already be a couple as well as Logan and Jasmine.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Plans Into Action

* * *

**Recap:**

_"So continue!" Nora stated as she indicated with her hands for them to go on. "Who wants to tell the story next?" Nora asked with interest._

_"I guess I can tell you what happened next." Garrett explained as everyone turned to him this time. "You see after Lindy and Jasmine stormed off Logan, Delia, and I was left there to stare at our friends in shock and well this is what we decided to do about the situation..." Garrett began as everyone groaned at the story._

* * *

**Flashback**

**Garrett's Pov...**

_"Is it me or did that fight just actually happen?" Logan asked with confusion as he pointed to the direction Lindy and Jasmine had walked away in._

_"Oh no it did." Delia stated as she shook her head in disbelief._

_"Weird." Logan stated with thought as he glanced at Delia and I. "I don't even know what they were fighting about." Logan pointed out as I groaned and Delia face palmed._

_"Are you serious!?" I asked with annoyance as he glanced at me with confusion once more._

_"What?" Logan asked as I rolled my eyes._

_"They were -" I began as Delia cut me off instantly._

_"- It's probably best if he doesn't know yet." Delia explained as she eyed me while I sighed and nodded in agreement._

_"Know what?" Logan asked once more with interest._

_"Nothing it doesn't matter and it's not our place to tell you." I explained as Logan pouted making me laugh a little at his expression._

_"Speaking of mattering - "Delia began as she made gestures with her hands. " - What are we going to do about Lindy and Jasmine?" Delia asked with worry as she eyed us._

_"Come again?" I asked with confusion while raising my eyebrow trying to figure out what Delia meant by that question._

_"I mean -" Delia began with an are-you-kidding-me look. "- How are we going to get Lindy and Jasmine to stop being mad at one another?" Delia asked as she threw her hands in the air with frustration. _

_"I'm not sure." I replied with a sigh._

_"Not sure!?" Logan asked with a frown as he jumped making Delia and I looked at him with worry. "Not sure!? But we need to do something about this; don't we!?" Logan asked._

_"Of course we do." Delia replied as Logan cheered to himself for being right about something. "If we don't then this fight will break up the whole group's dynamics." Delia finished._

_"Alright then I guess we could try and make them not mad at one another." I stated as Logan and Delia looked at me with thought._

_"You know that's not a bad idea." Delia pointed out with a smile._

_"Even if so; how would we do that?" Logan asked with even more confusion as I rolled my eyes; Delia rolled her eyes as well._

_"Simple we need to talk to them about their fight and try and convince them to talk to one another and work it out." Delia finished explaining._

_"Sounds good to me." I replied with a slight smile as Logan nodded in agreement._

_"It may be a good idea but who's going to talk to who?" Logan asked as I sighed and Delia frowned with thought._

_"Easy you talk to Jasmine and Garrett will talk to Lindy." Delia declared instantly while Logan and I looked at her with confusion._

_"What!? Why us!?" I asked with a frown; after all, I was the one who told Lindy about Jasmine so either way I didn't want to be near Lindy._

_"Because you two seem to be the one there both were fighting about so it makes sense that you would be the ones to talk to them."_

_"And uh; what will you be doing this whole time?" Logan asked with interest as he eyed her with a look._

_"Sending them messages to meet you guys at certain places; which by the way I will send you that message too."_

_"Fine -" I began as the first period bell finally rang. "- Just send us the message by the end of school." I explained as Delia nodded._

_"Will do!" Delia stated with a smile as the bell rung again. "Until then see ya at lunch." Delia finished as she walked off towards class._

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"Wow that was a long flashback." Nora commented as soon as Garrett finished talking. "Like a really long flashback." She added.

"A lot happened in it and I need to tell you all of it." Garrett explained as Nora and Bob nodded in understandment.

"It's a good thing he did to because otherwise the next few parts of the story wouldn't have made much sense to you." Delia pointed out.

"Really? How so?" Bob asked with interest as he crossed his arms in thought while he eyed the kids.

"It just wouldn't have." Lindy piped in as the others nodded in agreement with her.

"Alright then; what happened next?" Nora asked with interest as she used hand gestures.

"I guess I can tell on since I was the one planning the whole thing." Delia explained as everyone turned to her as she got ready to the story.

"Go on." Bob encouraged with a slight smile as he wanted to know what was gonna happen next.

"Well after the morning talk and after school I had texted Garrett and Logan as well as Jasmine and Lindy and well..." Delia began.

**Flash Back**

**Delia's Pov...**

_Meet me at Rumble Juice - Was the message I had sent Lindy right at the end of last period._

_Okay what time? - Lindy replied as I smirked to myself._

_Right when school ends - I wrote as I smiled once more while waiting for her to answer again._

_See you there - Lindy wrote back one last time as I ended our conversation._

_Almost instantly when I finished texting Lindy I went right for Garrett's number and began to text him too. However as I started to text him I began to wonder whether or not we should really go through this plan. After all this might not be the best plan to go with in the first place._

_I sent Lindy the text; meet her at Rumble Juice right at the end of this period - I wrote as I sighed while hitting send, too late to change plans._

_Sweet thanks Deals! I will let you know how it goes! - Garrett replied as I smiled slightly to myself as I ended our conversation as well._

_So as I finished Garrett and I's conversation I them proceeded to go into texting Jasmine before the bell. Before I started to text again I made sure that I knew what I was saying and once I did I opened my phone and began to type and smiled once more._

_Hey Jaz meet me at Logan's house I need to talk to him and then I was gonna see if you wanted to hang? - I typed with worry._

_At Logan's? I don't know I'm still made at Lindy and I don't want to be near there - Jasmine replied back as I frowned._

_Come on Lindy's not home and I was really hoping to hang out after Logan and I got done talking - I replied as well hoping she would say yes; sadly she kept up a fight._

_"IDK - Was her reply once more as I groaned and wrote back._

_Please!? And besides Logan wanted to talk to about something as well and it's really important! - I finished with a grin I knew she couldn't say no to that. After five minutes I got a reply once more. _

_Alright fine! I'm on my way over to see you and Logan - Jasmine finished as she ended our conversation this time; I also couldn't help but smile._

_Once Jasmine ended our conversation from there proceeded to once more text again only this time I was going to text Logan. While flipping my phone back open I jumped when I dropped it and it landed on the ground; great; picking it up I made sure no damage was done and luckily there wasn't. Which was good because I really needed my phone at this time!_

_Jasmine is on her way over; she will be there in five minutes! - I wrote once more as I hit the send button and closed my phone. Two minutes later I got a reply._

_Thanks Deals! I will let you know how things go with her once I'm done talking to her - Logan replied as I smiled once more._

_So far things were looking as if they were going to go our way. But boy how wrong was I to be even thinking that at all..._

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter ten! Omg! So much going on I wounder what's gonna happen between Jasmine and Logan as well as Lindy and Garrett. I guess were gonna have to find out! Either way thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed your St. Patty's day present! So if you could please review that would be my awesome St. Patty's Day present. So yeah. Anyway thanks again and chapter eleven will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Confused Feelings Part 1

I Honestly Love You (No Not You) - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter you guys rock! Anyway this update to me a bit to write as you can tell it is quite long because of well; certain events that happen in this chapter; I don't want to give it away because well I now you guys will LOVE it! :) So hopefully this will get some more people to review. Remember if your ever lost on anything in the story feel free to ask in reviews or pm and I will answer them when I can! Anyway (evil laugh)... mean what? Please enjoy this chapter because it took five pages on word to complete so yeah and plus one of my favorites by far and I think I did good with writing it from a boy's pov as well...you will see what I mean! So to not keep you any more from this AMAZING chapter I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY! :) **

* * *

Chapter 11

Confused Feelings Part 1

* * *

**Recap:**

_So far things were looking as if they were going to go our way. But boy how wrong was I to be even thinking that at all..._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"Wait! Why are you stopping there?" Bob asked with a frown as he stood up to empathize his question while glaring at the kids.

"Yeah it was getting good." Nora added in as she sighed and leaned back against her chair.

"It was." Bob added with a smile and a nod.

"So since it was; what happens next?" Nora asked with interest as everyone groaned once more that night.

"Do we have to keep telling the story? This is a really long one!" Delia questioned and complained while Nora stood up instantly and crossed her arms.

"Of course you do!" Nora stated as she held a fingure up to prove her point. "Unless you want us to call the rest of your parents and have them come talk as well."

"We'll tell on!" Garrett called as he sent a glare towards Delia who shrugged while leaning on the back of the couch as she stood.

"Good." Bob answered with a smile. "Now the other question is; who tells on from here? Since you know two things are happening at one." Bob asked once more.

"How about Logan tells on since we haven't heard from him much?" Nora asked as she gestured to him making Logan frown.

"What!? Why me!? Why not like Lindy or someone else!?" Logan questioned with annoyance as he indicated to Lindy and the others.

"One; we just told you why - "Bob began to explain." - Two you're son; you're involved; and you're already grounded as it is." Bob finished explaining with a frown.

"He's right you know." Nora added as she eyed Logan also who sighed and gave in.

"Fine." Logan muttered as he looked back up at everyone. "Well as the texting got done; I waited for Jasmine to arrive and well..." Logan began as everyone listened.

**Flashback**

**Logan's Pov...**

_After Delia had got done texting me I waited for Jasmine to arrive so that we could talk about the whole her and Lindy fight that happened at school today. So as I waited I paced the room and thought about how I was going to talk to Jasmine about this. Honestly it was hard to concentrate since I kept getting distracted by other thoughts in my head._

_Oddly though I didn't have to worry too much because before I knew what was going on the doorbell rung making me jump out of my thoughts. Instantly I ran to the door as fast as I could which wasn't a long run thank gosh because well I suck at running. But either way as soon as I got to the door I opened it and smiled as soon as I saw Jasmine standing there._

_"Oh hi Logan." Jasmine said with a slight smile._

_"Hey Jaz." I replied with a small smile as well as I moved aside to let her in. "Come on in." I instructed as she did so._

_"Thanks." Jasmine answered as she came inside. "So uh; not to be rude or anything but is Delia here?" Jasmine asked as I closed the door behind me and turned to face her._

_"Um no." I replied which seemed to make her frown. "Why would she be here?" I asked with confusion._

_"Because she told me to meet her here because you two were talking about something." Jasmine explained as I made an "O" face and then shook my head._

_"Nope not here; sorry." I said once more with a slight sigh and then I decided to change the subject. "But since I have you here; can I ask you something?" I asked with hope._

_"You just did." Jasmine stated as she started to laugh a little; it took me a minuet but then I began to laugh as well._

_"Oh good one." I stated as she smiled. "But seriously; I really need to ask you something." I explained with a serious tone for once._

_"Alright; what is it?" Jasmine asked with worry and interest._

_This was when I indicated us to the couch where we both sat down next to one another. As we sat down I brushed my arm against hers and I could have sworn she smile shyly and I believed that I blushed a little. Instantly I turned my eyes away not make contact but then I sat up straight and began to try and find out what I was going to say._

_"Well I was just wondering what the whole deal was with you and Lindy today at school. Like what was with the fight and what was it about?" I asked with interest and worry._

_"I should've known." Jasmine stated as she stood up instantly and began to walk towards the front door._

_Soon enough I knew I had to stop her from leaving. Why wouldn't she talk to me about it? Why doesn't she want to talk about it? Was it that bad? As I snapped out of my thoughts I stood up while jumping over the couch at the same time. While jumping over the couch I landed hard on the floor; pulled myself up and ran to get in front of her; I stood in front of th door and following her every way she tried to go to leave. She wasn't getting out of this conversation; not today she wasn't! _

_"Logan! Come on let me leave!" Jasmine called as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms._

_"Nope not until you tell me what the fight was about today." I explained as she tried to get around me only for me to get in her way each time._

_"Are you really this stupid!?" Jasmine asked out of anger and annoyance as she turned away after trying to get around me again; that insult definitely got my attention._

_"Excuse me!?" I asked with hurt as I grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face me. "What do you think you're doing calling me stupid!?" I questioned with a frown._

_"I know what I'm doing because honestly you should know what the fight was about between your sister and I!" Jasmine explained as I sent her a death glare._

_"And how should I know!? I wasn't there for most of it and you guys never told me!" I explained as well as I flung my arms around in frustration._

_"Because IT'S ABOUT YOU!" Jasmine yelled suddenly while whipping around towards me once more only to end up covering her mouth in shock at what she said._

_To be honest I was shocked for the most part as well. Lindy and Jasmine had a fight about me? Now I'm really confused. Why? That was the one thing I wanted to know and I bet you if I talked her into telling me I would have all my answers. But now that I do think about it; I could see why she was calling me stupid; now I know what they were talking about..._

_Wait...the fight; Lindy and Jasmine; someone saying they like me; Jasmine covering and saying that Lindy likes Garrett; and Jasmine saying they loved me as a brother and friend (which of course is true) but stopping Lindy from saying that Jasmine likes...Jasmine likes...for a moment it was piecing together and then...it hit me..._

_"ME!?" I gasped in shock as Jasmine frowned. "You like me!? Like; like; like me!?" I questioned as Jasmine face palmed but nodded._

_"About time you figured it out!" Jasmine exclaimed as she began to try and walk past me again. As she walked past me I grabbed her wrist gently and stopped her._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned with hurt once more as she eyed me with sadness in her eyes._

_"It means that it took you this long to figure it out when you could have easily figured it out after our whole fake date thing." Jasmine explained as I let go of her with a frown._

_"Well who says it's too late to reconsider things?" I asked with a smirk as I raised my eyebrows at her._

_"H -" Jasmine was about to ask until I stopped her instantly._

_I only interrupted her because I kissed her. So to me this felt right and I was smiling as I kissed my best friend. However as I kissed her I noticed that she wasn't moving for a few moments but then after a while she started to kiss back as well. This was like amazing and I enjoyed every minute of it! Jasmine was a really good kisser and her lips were really soft!_

_Lasting for almost five minutes we finally pulled away when we both needed air. I was upset when we pulled away because it was the most amazing feeling in the world! It was like she and I were the last two people on Earth and that nothing was going to stop us from being together. But sadly my fantasy stopped when she began to talk._

_"I'm sorry - I - " Jasmine began as she turned away and instantly started towards the front door once more._

_"Jaz wait! Ho - "I called out as I began to chase her as she went outside. I sadly lost her as soon as I made in the middle of the doorway; that was when I frowned..._

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"You kissed Jasmine!?" Lindy asked in shock as she jumped up from the couch and glared at Logan.

"Well why shouldn't I? I've always liked her and if she liked me too; then why not!?" Logan asked as he stood up in defense as well.

"Because she's my best fri - correction was my best friend and your my twin brother weather I like it or not; so it's weird." Lindy explained as Logan scoffed.

"Well Garrett's my best fri - well what you just said and your my sister as well and I think it's weird that you two like each other." Logan argued back as he crossed his

"Gee thanks guys! We feel the love." Garrett replied with annoyance as he crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair while crossing his legs too.

"Shut up Garrett!" Lindy and Logan yelled at the same time while sending one another death glares again.

"Okay hang on!" Nora called as she came between Lindy and Logan. "So you and Jasmine like one another -" Nora began as she indicated to Logan and Jasmine. " - And you and Garret like one another? And neither one of the other couples knew until that fight at school?" Nora asked with confusion as they all nodded.

"Pretty much." Delia piped up as everyone turned to her. Silence followed for a moment as Nora thought about this; she then decided to break it.

"Wow what an emotional rollercoaster this story has been!" Nora stated as everyone nodded while she sat down on the couch this time.

"It might have been -" Bob began as he walked up next to Lindy and Logan as well. " - But that doesn't explain why Jasmine turned and left; after all wasn't that what she wanted?" Bob questioned as Jasmine sighed and shrugged as Bob looked over at her. "And it doesn't explain what happened with Lindy and Garrett during all this."

"So I guess I can tell on with what happened with Garret and I while all that happened with Logan and Jasmine." Lindy explained as everyone looked at her once more.

"Alright; so what happened with you two while that all went on?" Nora asked as she glanced up at the kids from where she was sitting.

"Well after Delia told me to meet her at Rumble Juice after school I never expected to find Garrett there and honestly I was also confused on where Delia was..." Lindy began once more as everyone got comfy while they listened.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eleven! Lol I hope you liked it; lots of Jogan happened lol :) Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! And remember that if you ever have any questions about this story feel free to pm me or put it in the review and I will anwser it as best as I can! Maybe that was why some people didn't review last chapter or maybe because not a lot happened in it. I don't know but whatever the case is I still am glad you guys are reading! So yeah just a fair warning there will be Larrett in the next chapter as you can tell but there will be more Jogan in the future chapters we go! So yeah bare we me! Anyway thanks again for reading and seriously please review! I love to hear your thoughts and feel free to ask questions if your lost on something! Thanks! Chapter thirteen will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Apologies?

I Honestly Love You (No Not You) - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve! Wow thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are AMAZING! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter not much it just builds the story on and it helps us get closer to the end. So yeah! But as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter twelve! Also this chapter is NOT part two of Confused Feelings that chapter will come soon it goes with the story. So please enjoy and remember to ask questions if you have any! Thanks! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Chapter 12

Apologies?

* * *

**Recap:**

"Alright; so what happened with you two while that all went on?" Nora asked as she glanced up at the kids from where she was sitting.

"Well after Delia told me to meet her at Rumble Juice after school I never expected to find Garrett there and honestly I was also confused on where Delia was..." Lindy began once more as everyone got comfy while they listened.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Lindy's Pov...**

_When I entered Rumble Juice after school I couldn't help have a smile on my face. After all the drama that happened between Jasmine and I; I was really looking forward to hanging out with a real true good friend like Delia. Yes I knew I was going too far by saying that but honestly I was mad at Jasmine so I didn't care one bit and honestly Delia was the only I wasn't having problems with. _

_So when I finally looked up from my phone after I placed it in my pocket I found myself standing right in front of the blue couch our group always sat on when we were here. But the one thing I didn't expect to see sitting on the couch was Garrett. Ugh! I mean what was he doing here!? After all he was the one that told me about Jasmine liking Logan in the first place!_

_"Lindy hang on a moment." Garrett stated as he grabbed my wrist gently when I started to walk away. "We need to talk." Garrett explained as I sighed and turned to face him._

_"We don't need to talk about anything alright." I explained as he let go of me._

_"Yes we do because if we don't then you and Jasmine will never make up and then the whole group dynamic will be broken." Garrett explained with a worried face as I groaned._

_"- And that is why I don't want to talk." I explained as I fixed my backpack shoulder strap and turned to leave. "I gotta go; see ya later." I stated._

_As I turned to leave and began to walk away towards the door once more Garrett had suddenly called for me again. This time however I ignored him and continued to walk. Sadly though that was when he ran on the blue couch; jumped over it; fell on the ground; got back up and still someone how made it in front of me blocking my exit._

_Soon enough I found myself trying to get around him only for him to be in my way each time. I frowned in annoyance; crossed my arms; and tapped my foot. I tried to get passed Garrett again only for him to stop me making me groan in annoyance. Grinning in victory Garrett grabbed my wrist lightly and pulled me back over to where the couch was._

_"Lindy just here me out." Garrett pleaded as we sat down next to one another. "You and Jasmine have been friends since third grade; please don't let this fluke break you up now." Garrett stated with a frown. _

_"I get where you're coming from Garrett." I explained as I crossed my arms and legs and looked at him. "But she kept a very big secrete from me and I don't know if I can't trust her." I finished with a glare at the thought of what Jasmine did to me. _

_"Then you need to ask yourself this - "Garrett began as I sent him a confused look." - Is it her you can't trust? Or yourself?" Garrett asked with a serious tone._

_"Hu?" I asked with confusion; that didn't really make sense with this situation._

_"What I mean is that do you trust her to be with Logan? I mean if you really cared about Jasmine you'd want her to be happy right? Same with your brother." Garrett explained easily._

_"Yeah of course I do." I explained as I frowned slightly to myself while realizing that Garrett was right._

_"So then you need to talk it out with Jasmine. Ask her why does she feel this way about Logan? And ask Logan how he feels about Jasmine." Garrett continued as I sighed._

_"I guess you're right." I explained as Garrett's face lit up with a known smile._

_"Oh I know I'm right." Garrett stated with a smirk as I playfully smacked him on the arm._

_"Well thanks for trying to knock some sense into me." I stated as Garrett smiled and nodded as I stood up._

_"No problem; that's what friends are for." Garrett explained as he stood up as well. "So; uh; what are you going to do about it?" Garrett asked with interest as I smiled._

_"I'm going to talk to Jasmine and Logan and work this whole thing out!" I started with a smile as I turned to leave._

_I could have sworn that I had saw Garrett smile even bigger when I said that. Of course he smiled who was I kidding! But the point was that I knew everything in the group was going to be okay because honestly Garrett was right about everything. Maybe talking things out with Logan and Jasmine was the best way to go. I smiled at that thought._

_But sadly I also didn't know how much trouble just talking was going to cause for all of us..._

**End of Flashback**

"Wow talk about your bad luck." Bob stated as everyone looked at him with confusion once the flashback ended.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine questioned while Bob thought about everything they had told him and Nora so far.

"First Lindy finds out that Jasmine has a crush on Logan and she and Jasmine get into a fight and Lindy slaps her." Bob began to explain as he took a deep breath. "Secondly Delia sets up Jasmine to talk to Logan and Lindy to talk to Garrett about what happened and Logan kissed Jasmine and she walks out of the house." Bob

"Oh don't forget that Garrett talks Lindy into talking to Logan and Jasmine about what happened and about them liking one another." Nora added as Bob pointed to her.

"Exactly!" Bob stated with an amused look as he eyed all the kids. "Need I say more?" Bob questioned with interest as the five friends nodded in understandment.

"He has a point; but I thought something more was going to happen between you two then talking; like I thought someone was going to kiss someone else." Nora

"A kiss does happen between us; but that come later on in the story." Garrett explained as Lindy nodded in agreement while sending him a death glare.

"Alright I guess we can find out how that happens." Nora stated with a slight frown at the thought. "But until then who wants to tell the story on so we _can _find out?"

"I guess I can tell on from here." Jasmine stated while everyone turned to her once more.

"Go on." Nora and Bob stated this time together while indicating her to go on; this caused the five friends to look at them weirdly.

"Okay -" Jasmine began as she took a deep breath. "Well the next day after third period I was standing at my locker when Lindy found me..." Jasmine began.

**Flashback**

**Jasmine's Pov...**

_Thursday morning finally came and I was really happy that it did. Just so much happened in one day and I didn't think that I could keep dealing with Wednesday so when I went home last night after walking out of the front door of the Watson's house I laid in bed the rest of the night. So with a new day ahead I knew that things were hopefully going to get better._

_"Jasmine!" Lindy's voice called from the other side of the hallway making me groan and close my locker._

_Okay maybe I was wrong about this day being better. This was when I decided to just start walking away from Lindy and head to class. After all the sooner I got away the better my day would be and the better we would be. Besides I had nothing to say to her anyway; she slapped me; and started a fight with me; there was no way I was talking to her at all._

_"Jasmine please wait! I need to talk to you!" Lindy pleaded as she started to chase after me down the hall. "Jaz!"_

_"What!?" I questioned with annoyance as I whipped around and sent her a death glare. "I have nothing to say to you!" I stated with anger as I crossed my arms._

_"I know and you have every right to remain silent but please just hear me out." Lindy pleaded once more with hope. "I tried to find you last night but Logan said you left our house and your parents told me you weren't home when I came and you wouldn't pick up your phone. So please just let me tell you what I have to say." Lindy explained as I sighed._

_"Fine Watson; you have three minutes because then I have to get to class." I explained as she smiled at me instantly making me roll my eyes._

_"Yesterday I had a talk with Garrett at Rumble Juice after school and he helped me see my error in all of this -" Lindy began as she took a deep breath I look at her in confusion. " - He told me that I've been acting out because I couldn't accept the fact that you liked my brother and possibly vice versa." Lindy finished as I frowned and sent her a glare at that._

_"Go on before I turn and walk away." I explained as she nodded and continued._

_"He then asked me if we were really best friends I'd want you to be happy and if I really loved Logan that I'd want him to be happy as well." Lindy explained once more as I took in everything she was telling. "So I told him of course I wanted you to be happy as well as Logan and he said that we should talk this whole thing out." Lindy finished once more._

_Silence came over us as I looked at Lindy with thought. If Garrett really had talked her into that; then I was going to have to thank him later for this. I found myself thinking about what she told me after I thought about thanking Garrett and I smiled to myself. Sure Lindy might still not be happy with the fact that I like Logan; but at least she's trying right?_

_"Alright fine; we can talk about this." I stated suddenly making Lindy smile with happiness._

_"Yeah! I was so worried and I really do want you to be happy and I'm really sorry about the fight and slapping you and - "Lindy rambled as I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself._

_"Lindy it's okay." I explained while stopping her from talking to long. "But you're not of the hook that easily I hope you know that? I mean you did slap me." I explained as she nodded in understandment._

_"Thank you all I ask is for you to hear me out and let me talk to you about you and Logan." Lindy finished explaining once more as I nodded right when the bell rung._

_"No problem." I replied with a smile. "Now come on; let's get to class." I stated as she came up next to me; we walked to class together as acquaintances this time._

_As we walked to class I knew that talking would be the right thing to do. Besides; I couldn't be mad at one of my best friends forever so of course I had to give her another chance. After all maybe there was a reason all of this was happening and we needed to make it right. Only if I had known how this was going to turn out; I would have wished even harder..._

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter twelve! What did you think!? Some Larrett friendship and some Jasmine/Lindy friendship and drama as well and even more to come! Anyway thanks so much for reading I wounder what's gonna happen next? But yeah please remember to review! Chapter thirteen to come soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Lunch Time Talk

I Honestly Love You - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter so mentions of Jogan of course and some other things as well. So as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter thirteen! :)**

**Also before you read please note that I am asking you to check out my best friend/bro's I Didn't Do It fanfiction as well. He has been a member for more than three years here on Fanfiction and has never had anything up but has been working hard by jumping back and forth between shows to try and come up with something. So please go check out his story "Start of a New Life" it is about his OC character Chris and how he is friends with the Watson twins and the rest of the gang. It follows the shows story line so there will be Jogan eventually but please also be nice to him. He finally put something up like I said and is new to writing fanfics. So thanks!**

**Now please enjoy chapter thirteen!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Lunch Time Talk

* * *

**Recap:**

_"No problem." I replied with a smile. "Now come on; let's get to class." I stated as she came up next to me; we walked to class together as acquaintances this time._

_As we walked to class I knew that talking would be the right thing to do. Besides; I couldn't be mad at one of my best friends forever so of course I had to give her another chance. After all maybe there was a reason all of this was happening and we needed to make it right. Only if I had known how this was going to turn out; I would have wished even harder..._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"So you really thought that talking things out would just help with the argument going on between you two?" Nora asked with confusion as Lindy and Jasmine nodded.

"Yeah." Lindy replied in a soft voice. "But I wish I wouldn't have if I knew where it was going to lead all of us." Lindy explained sadly with a frown.

"Which was?" Bob questioned as everyone groaned once more. "Don't start with me - your forgetting I can call your parents." Bob explained as everyone went quiet.

"Moving on - "Nora said as she broke the awkward silence. " - What happened between everyone after Lindy and Jasmine went to class?" Nora asked with interest.

"Well I can tell you what happened next." Lindy stated as she raised her hand while everyone turned to her. "You see when lunch time came..." Lindy began instantly.

**Flashback**

**Lindy's Pov...**

_Finally lunch! I mean don't get me wrong I love school of course but sometimes it is nice to see my friends after having a few classes without them. Plus it's even better when you and your one friend are finally done fighting; so I knew lunch was going to be better today. I guess that was why I was smiling so much when I walked up to our group table._

_"Hey guys." I greeted as Logan, Delia, Garrett, and Jasmine all greeted me back. I sat down with them. "So; how was the rest of your morning?" I asked trying to start a conversation._

_"Meh, I had better." Delia replied with a slight frown. "I got detention." Delia explained while I sent her an "O" expression; it was like she read my mind._

_"That's only because you argued with the teacher about a simple math problem." Jasmine explained with a slight laugh._

_"Well it's not my fault she doesn't know how to multiply!" Delia stated with annoyance as she grabbed her try and left the table._

_"Guess Delia's out." Garrett stated making us all turn to him with confusion._

_"Okay then." I replied as I began to dig into my salad. "Oh - Jasmine I need to talk to you." I explained as she looked up at me with confusion and interest._

_"About what?" Jasmine questioned while she took a drink of her milk._

_"You know -" I began as she still looked at me with confusion while shaking her head. "- about what went down with us?" I explained as she frowned and sighed._

_"Speaking of which; are you guys like done fighting?" Logan questioned as he gestured to us. "Because I really would hate to see this group fall apart because of a fight." Logan added._

_"- And that is why I want to talk about this right here right now." I explained as Jasmine sent me a look with a sigh._

_"I told you Lindy everything is fine; but I'm keeping my eye on you; you're not getting off the hook that instantly." Jasmine explained as she took a bit of her sandwich while I frowned._

_"That may be Jaz but that's not good enough for me." I explained as Logan groaned and rolled his eyes while cutting into our conversation._

_"Yes it is." Logan injected while I sent him a warning look. "She is fine with being on the hook as long as you forgive her and are still friends." Logan explained as he sent me a look._

_"No it's not." I stated as I looked between Logan and Jasmine. "I need to be fully forgiven; it will eat me alive if I know that my best friend still somewhat is mad at me." I finished._

_"I'm not fully mad at you." Jasmine replied. "I am just upset with how you treated me about this whole subject when we could have easily talked about it." Jasmine explained._

_"Well then let's talk about it now!" Garrett added instantly while I sent him a smile and a thankful look while Jasmine frowned and sent him a terrified look._

_"Definitely not!" Jasmine replied while glaring at Logan._

_"Why!?" I questioned with confusion._

_"Because he's here and he doesn't need to know yet." Jasmine explained while glancing at Garrett and I while Logan sent us all a confused look._

_"Okay you're confusing me." Logan stated while we all turned to face him. "I have no idea who or what you're talking about." Logan explained as Garrett groaned and placed his head in his hands._

_"- And that is why I don't want to talk about it." Jasmine replied as she began to throw her trash onto her tray since she was finally done eating._

_"Come on! You need to tell him!" I pushed as she shook her head. "Stop being such a dumb stuck up brunet diva and grow a backbone already!" I exclaimed without realizing what I said because I was annoyed and angry that she wouldn't tell Logan._

_"Excuse me!?" Jasmine asked with a little bit of hurt while she sent me a look._

_"No Jaz I didn't mean it I - " I began as she cut me off instantly._

_"Save it Watson! I knew you hadn't change; they never do." Jasmine explained as she grabbed her tray. "I am out of here." Jasmine said as she got up and walked away._

_"Wait Jaz -" I began as I stood up only for Garrett to grab my arm and stop me._

_"Let her go." Garrett said instantly with a serious look. I knew he was right so I had no choice but to sit back down with a frown. Silence came over Logan, Garrett, and I._

_"So -" Logan began while trying to break the awkwardness. "- Since that just happened I am going to go to - "Logan began as he thought of something." - Class; bye!" Logan stated as he turned and left._

_"Class?" Garrett asked with questioned as we watched Logan walk away. "Okay something is up." Garrett added as I shook my head._

_"Just let it go; it's Logan." I replied as even more silence came over Garrett and I._

_"Hey Lindy - " Garrett began while he turned to face me. I looked at him with interest._

_"Yeah?" I asked with confusion while he sent me the weirdest look ever._

_"Are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Garrett questioned with a look of hope._

_"Of course." I replied as he smiled._

_"You um – going with anyone yet?" Garrett asked once more while I sent him a confused look but shook my head._

_"No." I replied with a soft voice. "No one has asked me yet." I explained as his face light up instantly; okay he was starting to scare me and confuse me._

_"Well then how about you and I go to the dance together?" Garrett questioned with hope as I smiled._

_"Sure I'd love to." I said with a smile as I gathered my stuff to through away and my books to get ready for class._

_"Pick you up at seven then?" Garrett asked with an even bigger smile if that was possible._

_"Definitely." I finished as the school bell rung for lunch to end. Strangely I had a smile on my face after that and I totally forgot about what happened with Jasmine..._

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"Back up a minuet -" Bob began as everyone turned to him with confusion. " - So Delia got detention; while Lindy accidently called Jasmine some mean names; Jasmine got upset and started to argue with Lindy again and then left; Logan left as well after Jasmine left; and Garrett asked Lindy to go to the dance with him? How does this lead up to our situation?" Bob questioned as he restated everything.

"Because everything that happened is leading up to what is about to happen and how we ended up where were at now." Delia explained as she turned upside down on the couch board out of her mind.

"Alright I guess that kind of makes sense." Bob added as he looked to Logan. "But I do want to know what was going on with Logan when he left the lunch room." Bob explained as he looked at the kids.

"Yeah; so do I." Nora added with confusion as she looked at Logan as well while crossing her arms in thought.

"Not only do I want to know that but now I get why Garrett told Lindy about Sherri and wonder if Lindy knew that Garrett was basically asking her out on a date?" Bob questioned while Lindy shook her head.

"See I told you it was a date!" Delia stated as she looked at Lindy who jumped back in shock while everyone else looked at her. "What? I wanted to be right about something." Delia explained instantly.

"Well now that we got those questions covered; can someone please continue the story?" Nora asked with interest.

"I guess I can." Logan added while everyone turned to him again. "While Garrett was supposedly asking _MY _sister on a date -" Logan began as he sent Garrett an angry and hurtful look. " - I had left the lunch room the way I did because I didn't want Lindy or Garrett knowing that I was going to talk to Jasmine..." Logan began once more with thought.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter thirteen! Yeah some Larrett happened without Lindy not really knowing lol. Anyway I wonder what is going to happen with Logan and Jasmine? Maybe some Jogan? Maybe not? I don't know! Actually I do lol. But anyway thanks for reading and please remember review! Chapter fourteen will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. Confused Feelings Part 2

I Honestly Love You - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AWESOME! Anyway a lot happens in this chapter and of course it has Jogan and Larrett in it so please enjoy! I own nothing from IDDI as normal so yeah enjoy thirteen! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Confused Feelings Part 2

* * *

**Recap:**

_"I guess I can." Logan added while everyone turned to him again. "While Garrett was supposedly asking MY sister on a date -" Logan began as he sent Garrett an angry and hurtful look. " - I had left the lunch room the way I did because I didn't want Lindy or Garrett knowing that I was going to talk to Jasmine..." Logan began once more with thought._

* * *

**Flashback**

**Logan's Pov...**

_When I managed to get away from my sister and the rest of our friends without them finding out where I was going I started to head out to the main hallway. Honestly I was looking for Jasmine because I really wanted to talk to her about the kiss that happened yesterday. Besides I didn't want my best friend and possibly future lover to ignore me._

_I stopped when I saw Jasmine standing by her locker fixing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror to check her makeup. Wow she was beautiful and I was feeling stupid for the whole kiss thing yesterday. I mean; what if I ruined our friendship for good? What if she hates me? What if our whole group falls apart because of this!? Ugh! Life was so confusing._

_"Oh Jasmine wait up!" I called when I saw Jaz slam her locker door closed and turn to leave. Soon enough she ignored me and began to walk away. "Jaz please wait!" I called again._

_"What!?" Jasmine questioned when I stopped her by grabbing her wrist gently and turning her to face me. "What do you want!?" Jasmine questioned again with annoyance._

_"I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday." I explained as she frowned._

_"There is nothing to talk about." Jasmine replied in defense; why was she so scared to talk about the kiss?_

_"Yes there is and you and I both know that we both want to talk about it!" I argued as she sighed and leaned against her locker._

_"Fine I do." Jasmine replied as I smiled._

_"See I knew it." I stated making her send me a look. "What? I wanted to be right about something." I explained as she face palmed._

_"I knew that this was going to be a waste of my time." Jasmine stated suddenly making me look at her in shock as she began to walk away once more._

_"No Jaz stop please!" I called out as she kept walking away I began to run towards her and I didn't care who saw._

_"Just leave me -"_

_Jasmine was cut off instantly when I smashed my lips onto hers for the second time that week. We stood there in the middle of the hallway kissing. No doubt there were other people watching but honestly I didn't care at the moment. I only wanted to be with my best friend well now the girl I loved and I was going to make sure that happened._

_At first I didn't get a reaction but then Jasmine started to kiss me back. Our lips stayed connected for more than five minutes as a single spotlight came onto us. I was confused about the spotlight at first until I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Kimmy from drama was standing at the top of the staircase clapping; everyone had joined her as well._

_"That was a really nice of telling me to shut up." Jasmine replied with a girly giggle and a smile as soon as we pulled away._

_"And I'm glad it was because now I can ask you to go to the school dance with me?" I questioned with hope as she smiled and nodded._

_"Of course!" Jasmine replied as she and I pulled into a hug and I peeked her on the lips; we walked away towards class hand in hand..._

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"Aw that is cute." Bob stated with a smile on his face while everyone sent him a confused weirded out look. "But that still doesn't explain how Logan went missing; why Lindy and Garrett were fighting; why Jasmine was crying; and why Delia was trying to fix everything." Bob explained as everyone groaned for the millionth time that night.

"Were getting there but it's kind of hard to when you keep interrupting us and pointing that out." Delia replied while Bob turned to her and sent her a look.

"Excuse me?" Bob questioned as he crossed his arms.

"What? I'm being honest." Delia pointed out as Jasmine broke the awkwardness they were forming.

"Can we just move on with the story please?" Jasmine questioned as everyone turned to her quickly and then looked at one another. "I just want to get past this part and the next part that happens." Jasmine explained as Bob and Nora looked at her with confusion.

"Which would be?" Nora asked as she eyed all the kids once more.

"Look it's hard to explain unless we tell the story all the way through." Garrett stated he frowned at the thought of it.

"Alright then; so someone please tell on and tell us what happened after Logan and Jasmine became somewhat of a couple?" Bob asked with interest.

"Oh it wasn't somewhat; we did become a couple." Logan corrected as Bob sent him a warning look.

"Then tell us what happened after Logan and Jasmine became a couple." Bob replied with annoyance in his tone.

"I guess I can tell on." Delia stated instantly making everyone turn to her in surprise. No one thought she'd want to tell on anymore.

"Go on." Nora encouraged as Delia sighed.

"Well after the so called kiss and Logan asking Jasmine to the dance; we all got the news about Lindy and Garrett and well..." Delia began with a frown this time.

**Flashback**

**Delia's Pov...**

_I was surprise with the news of Jasmine going to the dance with Logan just as everyone else was. Sure we all knew that Jasmine liked Logan but it was still a little bit odd when we knew that they were actually pretty much together. After all; we were the fab five and we were all like brothers and sisters in a way; so it was something to get used to._

_But whatever I was happy for them and that was all that mattered. However even though Garrett and I were okay with Logan and Jasmine being a couple Lindy was not. Which was weird because she was the one who kept encouraging Jasmine to tell Logan about her crush in the first place. I guess she just needed to get use to the idea; which lead us to this..._

_" - But I wasn't expecting Logan to have the same feelings." Lindy explained as she paced back and forth in the basement of her house._

_"So that's why you kept telling Jasmine to even tell Logan in the first place?" Garrett questioned with confusion as I groaned and face palmed._

_"Yes! I thought she'd see that he didn't feel the same way and get over her weird little crush she had on him." Lindy finished explaining as she groaned and sat down on the couch._

_"Wait -" I began with shock as I stared at her. "- So this whole time you weren't okay with Jasmine liking Logan?" I questioned as she shook her head, I stared at her even more._

_"No." Lindy replied softly. "I wasn't okay with it because I don't want it to ruin our group dynamics." Lindy replied as I stood up from where I was sitting in the chair._

_"I can't believe you! So you lied to your friend and your brother just to see if they would not end up together! Lindy that is the lowest thing I've ever heard of!" I explained with anger._

_"Lowest thing!? It wasn't the lowest thing; I was doing it to protect our group and our friendship." Lindy explained as I shook my head._

_"No you weren't." I replied as I turned to Garrett. "Don't you think what she did was stupid and selfish!?" I questioned as Garrett held up his hands in defense._

_"I have nothing to say; I am not getting involved." Garrett replied as I groaned in anger and annoyance._

_"That's it you guys are officially the worst!" I exclaimed as I turn to leave; I couldn't stand being here anymore._

_"What!?" Lindy and Garrett questioned as they both stood up at the same time._

_"Well think about it; you won't defend your friends - " I explain as I point to Garrett. " - and you lied to your friend and your brother and pretended to be happy for them." I finished._

_"But Deals I -" Lindy began as I cut her off._

_"Save it Watson -" I began as Garrett went to say something this time. " - You too Spenger I can't believe you two I mean what if was the other way around?" I snapped and questioned as I crossed my arms and glared at them. "What if you two liked each other!? Wouldn't you want Jasmine and Logan to be happy for you!?" I questioned._

_"Us!? Like each other!?" Lindy questioned as she pftted and gestured to her and Garrett. "Good on Delia." She stated with a nervous tone._

_"Yeah like I'd ever like her; please she is so not my type." Garrett replied as Lindy turned and stared at him in shock._

_"Excuse you? But I thought I was going to the dance - "Lindy began as Garrett kept shushing her as she finally went quiet and I stared at them in shock._

_"You two -" I began as I kept pointing to them back and forth; they turned to face me with an innocent smile. " - like each other!" I exclaimed in realization._

_"What!? No! Were just - "Garrett began only for me to cut him off._

_"OMG! I have to tell Logan and Jasmine!" I replied as I turned and began to run up the steps of the basement to find them._

_"Delia wait!" Lindy called as she and Garrett began to chase after me. If only I had known where this information was going to lead us..._

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter thirteen! OMG! So much happened and yeah JOGAN finally together and wow with the Larrett and Delia! I wonder what's gonna happen next. Will Delia tell Logan and Jasmine? Will Lindy finally accept JOGAN? I don't know...oh wait I do lol. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter fourteen will be up soon so thanks and remember review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	15. Facts and Possible Truths

I Honestly Love You - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fourteen! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING! Seriously I love each and everyone of you for reading and reviewing! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter maybe a little more Larrett and hardly any Jogan but Jogan is mentioned so yeah! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter fourteen! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Facts and Possible Truths

* * *

**Recap:**

_"OMG! I have to tell Logan and Jasmine!" I replied as I turned and began to run up the steps of the basement to find them._

_"Delia wait!" Lindy called as she and Garrett began to chase after me. If only I had known where this information was going to lead us..._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"Wait I'm even more confused now." Nora stated suddenly making everyone turn and look at her. "I thought Lindy was okay with Jasmine and Logan going out; and I thought that Lindy didn't know that Garrett liked her." Nora explained as she indicated to each person who she said.

"Lindy didn't like Garrett at the time; I thought they liked each other then but only Garrett liked her." Delia explained as Nora sent her an "O" face.

"But what does that have to do with everything that has been going on down here!?" Bob questioned with annoyance as he indicated to all of them.

"Yeah; how does that apply to this?" Nora repeated as everyone groaned and sat down on either the couch or the other chairs.

"Well we were getting there until you interrupted us; once again." Logan explained with annoyance as he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Hey mister! I'd watch it; your already in trouble as it is!" Bob explained as he pointed to Logan with a warning tone and look.

"Right -" Logan began as he looked down at his shoes with guilt. "- Sorry." Logan said with a soft voice.

"Now that we got that taken care of -" Nora began as she broke the awkward silence. "- How about someone continues the story so we can know the ending to this?"

"I guess I can tell on this time." Garrett replied quickly while everyone sent him looks. This caused Garrett to look at them with confusion.

"Please; do tell us what happened next Garrett." Bob said as he gestured for Garrett to continue.

"So when Delia started running up the steps to find Logan; Lindy and I began to chase after her to stop her and when we got upstairs..." Garrett began with thought.

**Flashback**

**Garrett's Pov...**

_After Delia run up the basement stairs into the kitchen Lindy and I began to follow her as fast we could to stop her from finding Logan. Sadly though we were too late; only because she had already made it to Logan who had been sitting at the kitchen table playing on his phone. But when we had arrived Delia had just told him what we just talked about downstairs._

_"YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Logan has yelled angrily as soon as Lindy and I entered the kitchen; he had been pointing at Lindy._

_"Logan please just let me - "Lindy began only to be cut off by Logan who was once again shouting._

_"NO! SAVE IT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY SISTER AND I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!?" Logan shouted with hurt in his voice; it sounded as if he was almost about to cry._

_"I do care about you and I am your sister." Lindy explained as she tried to put a hand on Logan's shoulder; he just shook it off and backed away from her while sending her a glare._

_"Really? Cause you're not acting like one." Logan explained calmer while crossing his arms; this caused Lindy to frown. "- And you're acting like you don't care about me either." Logan argued as Lindy gasped in shock at what he said and frowned._

_"But -" Lindy began as Logan cut her off once more._

_"No butts -" Logan stated instantly while trying not to laugh at the word "butt" before getting serious again. "- Is what Delia told me true? Do you two like one another?" Logan asked._

_"What!?" Lindy questioned at the same time Garrett talked._

_"No!" Garrett replied at the same time as Lindy._

_"Then Delia lied to me..." Logan trailed in thought while turning to Delia with hurt and annoyance._

_"No that's not true!" Delia defended instantly. "They really like each other; they admitted it themselves." Delia explained as she waved her arms around to prove a point._

_"But that's the thing - "I began as they all turned to look at me." - We weren't admitting it; we were trying to tell you that we were going to the dance together." I added with a slight smile. _

_"See! Proof right there!" Delia called as I groaned and face palmed._

_"Deals that is not what I meant." I said as I crossed my arms._

_"So what did you mean?" Logan questioned instantly as he glared at me. "That you ARE in love with my sister!?" Logan questioned as he stormed over to me so he was in my face._

_"No I -" I began as Delia cut me off this time while Logan backed up to stand next to her._

_"Oh just admit it already Spenger; you like Watson! Don't you!?" Delia questioned as I sent her a death glare._

_This was when everything between the four of us went silent. For some reason I couldn't find a way to defend myself like before. It was true; I did like Lindy but there was no way I was going to admit it if I could. But now; it looks like I was going to have to. Only because I knew I was caught and plus the looks on everyone's face was getting to me._

_Logan looked like he had mixed emotions. It seemed like he was mad; confused; and happy all at once. Delia had a known smirk on her face while she crossed her arms and put most of her weight on her right foot leaning to the side. But Lindy; Lindy had the most adorable face ever. She had a flattered yet happy and confused smile on her all at together._

_"See I knew it!" Delia called out breaking the awkward tension between us._

_"Fine alright; I do." I replied with annoyance as I sent Delia a glare this time. "I do." I stated softly while letting out a deep breath._

_"- And that leads me to this question - "Logan began as he turned to Lindy."Why is it okay for Garrett to like you and not for me to like Jasmine?" Logan questioned with a frown._

_"I-I didn't know Garrett liked me until now." Lindy replied as Delia and I sent her a confused look._

_"But you told Garrett you'd go to the dance with him." Delia stated taking the words right out of my mouth._

_"Yeah! As friends." Lindy explained suddenly with a shocked expression while she remembered that day; this only made me frown more._

_"Oh please I think we all know it was more than just friends!" Delia stated as she crossed her arms while sending Lindy a death glare._

_"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Logan yelled suddenly making everyone stare at him in shock; he looked really annoyed and angry with the situation. "SHUT UP AND JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO AND WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU AND WHY ARE YOU AGAINST JASMINE AND I!?" Logan shouted as he glared at Lindy and turned his hands into fists._

_"I can tell you why." A voice said from behind Logan; this caused everyone to turn and face the voice. It belonged to none other than Jasmine..._

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"Wow Logan; you must have been really angry to shout at everyone like that." Nora said as she looked at her son in shock as Garrett finished the story.

"Oh believe it; I was mad." Logan replied as he crossed his arms and sent a death glare towards Lindy.

"But even if he was mad; that still doesn't explain what happened here." Bob added as he gestured to the whole group.

"He's right." Nora added as she crossed her arms in thought this time while she turned to face the kids. "How does this lead to Logan going missing; Jasmine crying; Lindy and Garrett fighting; and Delia trying to get you guys to stop fighting? And speaking of Logan; where did he come from anyway?" Nora asked all at once.

"Since you asked those questions; we can finally start answering them." Garrett added as he sighed as he crossed his legs and leaned back against the couch.

"Alright then please do." Bob stated as he indicated for them to go on. "Like really someone tell the story on! Why did you stop is where you did!?" Bob questioned.

"Because I wanted to tell this part." Jasmine explained while the rest of her friends looked at her in shock; they thought she wouldn't have wanted to.

"Why was that Jasmine?" Nora asked with interest as she turned and looked at Jasmine.

"Well you see after Logan had yelled that at everyone and they had all turned to see me; things got a little out of hand..." Jasmine began as she looked down at her feet and then back up at everyone around her and sighed.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter fourteen! Yeah! And OMG I wonder what is gonna happen next!? And I can't believe that Delia told Logan that. Lol. So thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter fifteen will be up soon and sadly were almost to the end as you can see. So yeah; anyway please review! Thanks love you all and happy good Friday! I hope your all having a good one! But review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	16. Arguments

I Honestly Love You - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter sixteen! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter between Lindy and Jasmine so you'll have to read to see it for yourself lol. But yeah were almost done with this story can you believe that? Well sadly I do and since I do I will let you read this chapter until then lol. So I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter fifteen! :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Arguments

* * *

**Recap:**

"Because I wanted to tell this part." Jasmine explained while the rest of her friends looked at her in shock; they thought she wouldn't have wanted to.

"Why was that Jasmine?" Nora asked with interest as she turned and looked at Jasmine.

"Well you see after Logan had yelled that at everyone and they had all turned to see me; things got a little out of hand..." Jasmine began as she looked down at her feet and then back up at everyone around her and sighed.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Jasmine's Pov...**

_"I can tell you why." I said as I entered the kitchen of the Watson house after Logan finished shouting._

_Honestly I wasn't surprised to see everyone staring at me in shock and confusion as I entered. After all; Lindy and I had been fighting this whole time over Logan and I and Logan and I had been confessing our true feelings to one another while Lindy and Garrett still kept their hidden. I know it was confusing._

_"And why is that?" Logan questioned with a small smile for sticking up for him. He crossed his arms and glared at Lindy and then looked back at me._

_"Because she's still unsure of her feelings for Garrett." I replied while walking over to Lindy and Garrett themselves. "So she's taking those feelings and channeling her anger onto our feelings and trying to keep us apart." I explained as I placed my hands on Lindy's shoulders._

_"What!?" Lindy questioned as she pulled out of my grip and turned to face me. "That is so NOT true!" Lindy stated as I eyed her instantly._

_"Is it?" I asked as she nodded and I sighed. This time I turned to Logan. "Now think about it; when we learned that Garrett had asked her to the dance she started trying to get us apart even more; am I right?" I questioned as Logan thought about with a blank expression; god that face made him look so cute._

_"Yeah you are." Logan replied with a frown as he glared at his sister and Garrett once more._

_"So this leads me to this question -" I began as I turned to face the whole group this time. "- When was Lindy at her happiest for Logan and I?" I questioned them._

_"When we didn't know that they were going to the dance together." Delia replied suddenly while gasping in surprise._

_"Exactly." I stated as I snapped my fingures. "So if she was happy with Garrett; I bet you she would be happy with Logan and I being together." I continued to explain as I turned to Lindy with a smirk on my face as she glared at me. "I'm right aren't I Watson?" I questioned as I crossed my arms._

_"I...you...I...ugh!" Lindy stated having a hard time coming up with an answer; I just smirked even more as she turned and began to walk away._

_"Told you I was right." I said as I looked back at Logan Garrett and Delia until I turned back around and began to follow her out the room._

_Soon enough the other three started following Lindy and I out the kitchen and to the basement stairs. I knew why I was following Lindy; I wasn't done with the conversation. But yet I didn't know why the others were following us; I think it was just a habit because honestly I would have done it as well._

_However when we all arrived downstairs in the basement I saw Lindy heading for the couch with Delia heading to join her. Logan headed for the chair one the left side of the room while Garrett head over to the foosball table along with me. Everyone kind of started to do their own thing until I spoke up once more..._

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"Okay now I'm really really lost here." Bob explained suddenly as everyone looked at him with confusion once Jasmine stopped her flashback.

"Why?" Delia asked with confusion.

"Because you all went down to the basement and Logan was there; but when we arrived he wasn't." Bob explained as he sent looks towards everyone.

"Oh were getting to that; were like actually almost done with the story." Garrett explained as Bob nodded in understandment while everyone else agreed with Garrett.

"Alright then what happened next? You know like after Jasmine spoke back up?" Nora questioned with interest.

"Yeah because you guys also said that things got a little crazy at that part but it didn't." Bob added in with confusion as he crossed his arms in thought.

"He has a point you know." Nora added with thought as well.

"Oh that's because were not done telling the rest of that part of the story; it does get crazy and it actually leads to why we all ended up the way we did." Delia explained for the millionth time.

"I guess that kind of makes sense." Bob said as he looked over the five kids once more. "So that leads me to this; who's gonna tell on?" Bob asked once more.

"Guess it's my turn." Lindy replied as everyone turned and looked at her; she continued. "After Jasmine decided to speak up..." Lindy began once more that night.

**Flashback**

**Lindy's Pov...**

_"So you guys see where I'm getting at?" Jasmine asked us suddenly breaking the silence making me frown with annoyance. Why couldn't she let this go? "If Lindy wasn't such an uptight know it all then everything would be back to normal; she'd tell Garrett her true feelings; and Logan and I could be together." Jasmine explained as she indicated to each person she mentioned. _

_I was shocked at this point. First she tells Garrett that I like him; then she isn't over the fact that I am upset with her liking Logan; and thirdly she still has to prove this stupid point on why I'm against the two of them even being together and she called me an uptight know it all. I mean; what kind of friend does this!?_

_"Excuse me!?" I questioned with hurt as I made everyone turn and looked at me. "I'm the uptight know it all?" I asked as she smiled slightly a nodded._

_"Oh honey; didn't I just say that?" Jasmine questioned as she crossed her arms and smirked at me._

_"Yeah but that doesn't seem to be the honest truth; because you're the one who won't get over this whole me not liking you and Logan together either." I explained._

_"So you think this is my problem?" Jasmine asked me with confusion as she raised an eyebrow at me._

_"I know it's your problem." I snapped back making everyone look at me in shock. "You won't let it go and honestly I'm getting sick of you running your mouth." I snapped once more making everyone else gasp in shock and stare at me._

_"How dare you!" Jasmine yelled in shock and hurt this time. "At least I confess my feelings for someone unlike a dumb blonde like you!" Jasmine stated as I gasped._

_At this point I was mad; madder than I have ever been in my life. My so called best friend called me a dumb blonde! That was one of the worst things any of them could have ever said to me and Jasmine did just that. By this time I could see the regret on her face for what she said but I didn't care; I was mad at her._

_"And I'm not a selfish low laying scum brat who can only think about herself; pack breaker!" I yelled making Jasmine gasp this time and frown._

_"Control freak!" Jasmine spat back as I glared at her._

_"Bubble brain!" I shot back as she glared back at me this time. I could see she was close to crying in shock and hurt._

_"GUYS!" Delia yelled making Jasmine and I jump in shock; we forgot the others were even there. "Cut it out! Stop fighting!" Delia stated as she walked over to us._

_"Not until one upper over here apologizes!" Jasmine stated back as she crossed her arms and glared at me._

_"Yeah like that will happen! Why would I apologize to an ugly low self-esteemed person like her?" I questioned. But I regretted it as soon as I said it._

_I regretted it because I saw Jasmine finally broke and began to allow tears to roll down her face. Even though we had both been shouting insults at one another I guess I should have watched what I was saying only because I knew how sensitive she was. Especially with the words ugly and low self-esteem. I knew I messed up big time..._

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter fifteen! Happy Easter by the way I hope you all had a good one! Easter was one of the reasons I updated for you; sort of like and Easter gift I guess yeah! Anyway wow a lot happened and sorry if the insults were lame; I had a hard time coming up with some and I still wanted to keep it family friendly since IDDI is a family friendly show so yeah. But even with that I hope you all still liked and thanks for reading! Chapter seventeen will come up soon so please remember to review! Until then; review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	17. Shocking Actions

I Honestly Love You - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seventeen! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter and seventy reviews! You guys are all truly AMAZING! Thank you so much! Sorry for not updating in a while I've just been busy with school, and drill practice, and my horse Sara and by the time I get home I'm tired and just want to relax so I don't come on. But now it's the weekend and I thought I should update for you all. So here is the second to last chapter (yes sadly we only have one chapter left) and I hope you enjoy! Anyway some Larrett happens in this one! **

**I do not own anything from I Didn't Do It; if I did well Jogan and Larrett would already be together lol. **

* * *

Chapter 17

Shocking Actions

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Yeah like that will happen! Why would I apologize to an ugly low self-esteemed person like her?" I questioned. But I regretted it as soon as I said it._

_I regretted it because I saw Jasmine finally broke and began to allow tears to roll down her face. Even though we had both been shouting insults at one another I guess I should have watched what I was saying only because I knew how sensitive she was. Especially with the words ugly and low self-esteem. I knew I messed up big time..._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

**No One's Pov...**

"Now it's starting to make a little sense on how Jasmine ended up how she did." Nora said as she gestured to Jasmine and frowned. "But that doesn't explain how everything else ended up happening." Nora added as she eyed the rest of the kids who all looked at one another and then at the adults.

"She's right you know." Bob added as he crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair.

"Well then I guess we should go on with the story hu?" Garrett asked with thought as Bob and Nora nodded in agreement.

"I guess you should." Bob said as he eyed the kids once more. "But the question is; who is going to tell on?" Bob asked with interest as everyone turned to Delia.

"You see how they all just assume I will?" Delia questioned with annoyance as she flung her arms around in the air for a dramatic moment.

"Actually we assume that Lindy will tell; but since she's just told some of the story it's your turn." Jasmine explained as she smiled a bit.

"Oh okay then I guess that makes sense." Delia stated with thought. "Anyway; as Lindy and Jasmine continued to argue; Garrett decided to step in and try to fix everything while Logan stood there watching everything happen with me..." Delia began as she tried to remember what happened.

**Flashback**

**Delia's Pov...**

_After Lindy yelled that to Jasmine; Garrett Logan and I stood there in shock with wide eyes. When she started crying all of us could see the instant regret on Lindy's face for what she said. No matter; it didn't change what had happen and there was no doubt that their friendship was no ruined. I sighed when I looked away._

_"H-How could y-you!?" Jasmine questioned through tears. She didn't seem angry which was the odd part about all of this. "I t-thought you were my f-friend and I you were h-happy for m-me?" Jasmine asked once more as she eyed Lindy who huffed._

_"Well then I guess neither one of those are true." Lindy said while she crossed her arms._

_Something inside Jasmine seemed to have snapped when Lindy said that. Mainly because Jasmine had jumped at Lindy and grabbed a hold of her. Lindy however reacted quickly and defended herself and tossed Jasmine onto the floor. As Lindy turned to look at us with shock and confusion she was dragged to the floor._

_Both of them began to roll around and fight one another some more. Jasmine had gotten a few hits in by slapping Lindy across the face; and Lindy had gotten another few hits in as well making the fight pretty even. Logan, Garrett, and Delia all looked at one another with worry and then back at the two who were fighting._

_"We shouldn't just stand here! We need to do something!" I explained as I looked at the two boys._

_"Like what?" Logan questioned with confusion._

_"I don't know; break them up before the break each other." I stated as Garrett shook his head._

_"First of all; if there is one thing I've learned about girls is that you never get in between them when they are fighting." Garrett replied as Logan nodded in agreement._

_"That's only because boys are too scared to get into the middle of the fight themselves." I explained as they both turned and eyed me. "What? It's true." I added._

_"Oh yeah; well we'll see about that." Garrett stated suddenly as he began to walk towards the fighting girls who had gotten up off the ground._

_While Lindy and Jasmine continued to fight; they held onto each other's arms and moved around in a circle trying to dominate one another. Both kept sending angry glances at one another and Jasmine still had tears rolling down her face as they went. Just as the girls were about to attack again Garrett had stepped in between._

_"Excuse me." Garrett stated as he stepped in between them making them let go of one another._

_"Stay out of this!" Lindy and Jasmine yelled as Garrett looked at them with hurt and annoyance._

_"Okay first of all; no because I'm a big part of this -" Garrett began as Lindy crossed her arms and glared at him. "- Secondly you two are best friends and you need to cut this out. Lindy you should be happy for Logan and Jasmine; and Jasmine you should try to reason with Lindy not fight her." Garrett explained with thought._

_"Please like I'd reason with her after what she did and said to me!" Jasmine stated as she pointed to Lindy while she yelled._

_"Yeah like I'd be happy that she chose my brother "my brother" to be in love with! Hello; this isn't a fairy tale!" Lindy explained as she waved her arms around._

_"But it could be!" Garrett put in as he stopped Lindy and Jasmine from going after one another once more. "If you two would just talk it out." Garrett added._

_"Oh my gosh! Your making me laugh; those two talking it out; like that will happen." I say as Garrett turns his head and glares at me._

_"Not helping." Garrett stated while eyeing me before turning back to Lindy and Jasmine. "We are going to work this out." Garrett replied as silence came over them._

_"You know -" Lindy stated while breaking the silence. "I've heard that saying before but it had more inspiration and dancing." Lindy added as everyone groaned._

_"See I told you she doesn't want to talk it out." Jasmine pointed out as a few more tears ran down her face while she turned and walked away._

_"Jaz come on don't be like that." I said as she turned back and looked at me with death glares. "You two are friends; please just stop fighting." I said with hope._

_"Not until she accepts the fact that I love - well-loved Logan." Jasmine explains as she gestured to Lindy and crossed her arms while more tears came from her eyes._

_"Like I would -" Lindy began until Garrett clamped a hand over her mouth to shut up so he could interrupt her._

_"Logan go stop Jasmine from leaving!" Garrett explained as Logan eyed him for a moment and then nodded once he got what Garrett was going for. "Delia stop her from going out that door now before she does!" Garrett stated as I nodded and walked over to the basement door and stood in front of it after locking it._

_"What!? So now your holding me here!?" Jasmine questioned as she turned to face him._

_"And your making me talk to her!?" Lindy questioned after she pulled herself away from his grip._

_"It's the only way." Garrett replied calmly. "The only way to get you two to talk and become friends once more and see the light." Garrett said with a look._

_"WHY YOU LITTLE INCONSIDERATE - " Lindy began to yell until she was suddenly interrupted once more by Garrett._

_Only this time it wasn't his hand that stopped her from talking. Oh no; it was his lips on hers. Garett had shut Lindy up by kissing her for the first time in his life. At first Lindy was shocked but soon she had started to even kiss back a little. But that was before she knew what she was doing and pulled away._

_Jasmine and I just stood there in shock with wide eyes as Garrett..._

**End of Flashback...**

**No One's Pov...**

"You KISSED my sister!?" Logan questioned instantly while standing up and glaring at Garrett. "Is that why you made me leave the basement?" Logan asked again.

"What!? No!" Garrett stated as he stood back up as well to defend himself. "That wasn't even the original plan but that was just how things turned out." Garrett stated.

"Sure it was." Logan said as he sent Garrett a death glare.

"Um guys hello; what is going on!?" Bob questioned as he stood up as well. "Why are you mad about Garrett kissing Lindy when you wanted to be with Jasmine?"

"I...they...ugh this is all very complicated to explain!" Logan stated while throwing his arms around in frustration.

"Now you know how I felt." Lindy stated as she crossed her arms.

"Wait; this was how you felt about Jasmine and I?" Logan asked as Lindy nodded.

"Yeah I mean your my brother and she's my best friend." Lindy explained while pointing to the two. "What if something happened; then our group would be ruined."

"That's what you were worried about?" Jasmine asked as Lindy nodded.

"I guess." Lindy replied softly as an awkward silence came over everyone.

"Alright then; I guess we all learned something here." Nora stated as everyone nodded in agreement. "But one more question remains." Nora added in thought.

"What happened after Garrett kissed Lindy?" Bob finished as Nora looked at him in shock; it was like he read her mind.

"I-I guess I can tell the last part of the story." Lindy said in thought as everyone turned and looked at her in surprise. "After Logan left the room and Garrett kissed me; I got kind of confused and frustrated and well..." Lindy began as she thought about what happened; she had a small frown on her face as she started the story.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seventeen! How was it? Good? Bad? And yeah Larrett lol. Don't worry were not done yet and some more Jogan might happen in the last chapter we'll see how it turns out when I write it. I'm not promising anything so don't expect to much. Either way thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts! Also chapter eighteen the last chapter will be up soon! remember review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	18. The End?

I Honestly Love You - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eighteen the last chapter for you guys! Wow 80 reviews! Thank you so much! I am really glad you all like this story. Now I'm sorry for not updating for a while I've just been busy with school, drill practice, and my horse, so I haven't had time. I also had writer's block with this chapter because it was the last one but I pushed through for you guys anyway! Also I want to apologize in advance because this is not my best chapter but it goes with the story a little so it works for me. Either way I still hope you like it! But as normal I own nothing enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

The End?

* * *

**Recap:**

_"What happened after Garrett kissed Lindy?" Bob finished as Nora looked at him in shock; it was like he read her mind._

_"I-I guess I can tell the last part of the story." Lindy said in thought as everyone turned and looked at her in surprise. "After Logan left the room and Garrett kissed me; I got kind of confused and frustrated and well..." Lindy began as she thought about what happened; she had a small frown on her face as she started the story._

**Flashback**

**Lindy's Pov...**

_"What was that!?" I questioned instantly finding my voice after getting out of state of shock from Garrett kissing me; oh my gosh he kissed me!_

_"I-I can explain you see I - "Garrett began as he stopped himself before starting a new sentence. "What was that!? You're asking me that when you kissed me back!?" Garrett questioned with hurt._

_"Excuse you but I did NOT kiss you back!" I stated as he sent a look towards me while raising his eyebrow._

_"Yes you did." Garrett argued back instantly with a smirk on his face._

_"No I didn't." I stated while shaking my head._

_It went on like that for some time with Garrett and I arguing back and forth about whether or not I kissed back while he kissed me. Honestly the truth was that I did kiss him back but obviously I wasn't going to admit that I liked him; wait what!? I crossed my arms when I stared angrily back at Garrett; I can't believe this!_

_Delia and Jasmine stood there watching us argue about the topic. Jasmine still had tears rolling down her face and Delia had a slight smirk on her face. As I looked around I couldn't help but think on how we got here. It made me upset when I thought about it; but my thoughts were brought back into reality by Garrett._

_"- she was just honest and told me the truth then everything would be solved." Garrett stated as he looked at Delia who obviously said something to him._

_"If I was honest?" I questioned as they all turned to me. "So what? Is this whole thing my fault?" I questioned once more as they all looked at one another._

_"Lindy I -" Garrett began as I frowned and sent him a look._

_"You what!?" I questioned with annoyance I didn't understand what any of my feelings were at the moment.; I guess that's why I just started to lash out. "Like me!? Well you're such an idiot!" I yelled as Garrett looked at me with hurt and shock._

_"Oh if I'm such an idiot then how come you didn't see this coming either!?" Garrett questioned as he stomped his foot and cross his arms._

_"You know what!? You're a jerk that's what you are!" I shot back as I mimicked Garrett's move and crossed my arms as well._

_"A jerk!? That's the best you could come up with!?" Garrett questioned with somewhat of a smirk on his face. "Way to think of a good comeback Watson." Garrett spat as he sent me a death glare._

_"I...You... -" I began but was shortly interrupted before I could think of something else to say to Garrett._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!?" Dad yelled causing all of us to stop what we were doing and turn to them._

_As soon as I saw mom and dad standing on the steps and the situation they were looking at between all of us I knew we were all in trouble instantly. While looking around at the others I knew they were all thinking of the same thing. I was just hoping that I was right on what they were thinking as I started to talk._

_"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jasmine Delia Garrett and I yelled at once._

**End of Flashback...**

**No One's Pov...**

"- And that is how we ended up here." Lindy finished as she sighed and crossed her arms.

Silence came over everyone as they let the parents take in the story they had just fully heard. While they stood there waiting they watched the parents face hoping to get a read on what they were thinking. Sadly though none of them were getting a clear enough read on what the parents were thinking.

"Basically to sum it all up it started with the school dance; Lindy not wanting to go; Garrett finding out about Jasmine's crush on Logan and him telling Lindy about it; then Jasmine telling Garrett about Lindy's crush on him; and Garrett asking Lindy to the dance only for it all to blow up in the end?" Nora asked with interest.

"Yeah." Lindy said as she sighed and shrugged.

"Pretty much." Logan replied with a frown.

"Guess so." Jasmine added as she leaned back on the chair she was sitting on.

"Makes sense to me." Delia stated with a small smirk to herself at the thought of the story

"What they said." Garrett answered as he everyone sent him a look. "What? Was it something I said?" Garrett asked with confusion.

"Okay then." Nora stated as she sighed and stood up. "But now that everything is cleared up I think it's time that we discuss your punishment." Nora added.

"We couldn't agree more." A voice stated suddenly making everyone turn at look at the top of the steps.

There stood six adults all with concern and angry looks on their face. While they stood there the kids all looked at them in shock and worry. If telling the Watson parents the story was bad enough; then this was going to be the worst yet. Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia, and Garrett all looked at one another instantly.

"I didn't do it!"

* * *

**A/N - Well there was the last chapter of this IDDI fic. But seriously thanks so much for everyone who has read and reviewed. You're the reason this story kept going till the end. So thank you all once more! Do not worry I am NOT done writing IDDI stories I hope to have another one up soon which is a parody of Lemonade Mouth. It will follow the movie word from word but only with the IDDI characters. So let me know if you want to see it or not. Either way once more thanks so much and please remember to review this chapter as well. Until then - DisneyChannelLover :)**


End file.
